Life after Camp Rock: Girlfriends of Connect 3
by Aoki Rachel
Summary: Mitchie and Caitlyn deal with the life of being the girlfriends of the hottest band, Connect 3, after Camp Rock. Who said having a famous celebrity boyfriend is easy? Especially since you have to keep it a secret! Smitchie, Naitlyn and Jtephanie!
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching the JONAS series when this idea stuck me. Just messing around, so tell me what you think :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here – Camp Rock, Twilight, and Vampire Academy.

This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to people dead or alive is purely coincidental.

_***Special thanks to my beta reader: **_**HappyBubbleLove**_*****_

Characters:

Shane & Mitchie

Nate & Caitlyn

Jason & Stephanie

Dylan - Connect 3's manager

Lissa - Connect 3's co-manager

Jacob – Connect 3's driver

Rose & Dimitri - Connect 3's bodyguards

Christian - Connect 3's producer

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Terms and Regulations**

_The conditions to dating the hottest rock stars in the world: Connect 3_

_1. They are still "single" to their fans. (This is to keep those female fans crazy)_

_2. When outside, you will be acting as their personal assistants. (This means you have to wear a uniform)_

_3. Absolutely NO KISSING or ROMANTIC actions when Connect 3 is outside._

_4. Allowed to stay in their house, but please respect the purity rings! (means no ***)_

_5. Disguises are a must when going out during free time. (Do not EVER be recognized) _

_6. Never answer any reporters' questions._

_7. No mentioning of Connect 3 to anyone else, except your families._

_8. Act as if you do not know Connect 3 well while in school. (No mentioning of boyfriends)_

_9. Never ever interrupt Connect 3's training or rehearsal. (Which simply means: do not distract them)_

_10. Finally, obey all the conditions above._

'What the heck?' Caitlyn look at me, waving the note in the air. 'Number 4 is definitely the most ridiculous; we have all already pledged to not have sex before marriage a long time ago!'

'Caitlyn!' I hissed, looking apologetically at Lissa. 'You said these are the instructions from Dylan, right?'

'Yes, and I am sorry as well. He is just irritated that Shane and the guys are dating normal girls instead of superstars, so he will be hard on you two' Lissa explained.

'It's okay, really. At least we get to be with Connect 3. These conditions are nothing' I said, narrowing my eyes at Caitlyn.

'Yes, yes. You are right. It will be far worse if Dylan were to say NO to dating us' Caitlyn sighed, raising her hands in defeat.

Lissa laughed. 'Don't worry; he knows that if he refuses, Shane and Nate would be really pissed. Anyway, we got to hurry if we want to reach the set in time!' Lissa ushered us out of the office quickly and into the lift.

Rose was already at the basement waiting for us, and she led us out of the building through the back door and into the limo safely. It was really cool to have your own bodyguard – even if it was just for now.

'Hi, Jacob!' Caitlyn and I greeted happily when we have settled down in the limo. Jacob raised his cap in reply and drove the limo off.

'Okay girls, here is the uniforms that you have to change into when you two get to the set and your own Blackberry phone.'

'We each get a Blackberry phone? Wow!' Caitlyn looked at me, amazed. I nodded my head, agreeing with her.

Lissa chuckled. 'Connect 3's schedules will be inside there, as well as other important stuff. You will be sharing private tutors with Connect 3 and going tours with them. Oh, and Christian requested for you two to be in some of the songs in the Connect 3's newest album – despite Dylan's protests'

Caitlyn and I shrieked in excitement, earning an amused smile from Lissa. I mean, this was so freaking cool – first, we got to date the hottest guys on this planet, and now, a chance to record in an album? Double awesome!

'This feels like a dream!' I whispered into Caitlyn's ear, giggling with excitement.

'I know!' Caitlyn said, pinching me in the arm.

'Ouch! No pinching! That really hurt, Caitlyn!' I complained, rubbing my arm.

'Oops, sorry Mitchie!' She apologized, 'So this is real!' Caitlyn screamed again and everyone in the car laughed.

My lungs suddenly felt tight and I had to grab onto Caitlyn's arm for support. I took in deep breaths, gripping my chest as I struggled for air. After a few breaths, the tightness was gone and I heaved out a long sigh of relief. It seems like I had to be extra careful from now on unless I wanted my asthma to act up again.

'Just a bit too excited.' I assured both Caitlyn and Lissa, who both seemed very concerned at the paleness of my face.

We reached the warehouse, where Connect 3 was filming their newest music video. We walked in through the back door once again in order to evade the fan girls who were screaming at the front gate.

We were heading towards one of the spare rooms to change into the required uniforms when we accidently bumped into someone. Looking up to apologize, I found myself staring into the face of a pissed off Dylan. _Oops._

**So what do you think? Should I continue? Please do review and tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review and story alerts guys! Hope you will enjoy this chapter more :D**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here – Camp Rock, Twilight, and Vampire Academy.

This is a work of friction. Any resemblance to people dead or alive is purely coincidental.

_***Special thanks to my beta reader: **_**HappyBubbleLove**_*****_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – New Reality **

We both stopped in our tracks and looked at each other, since we knew we were in trouble. Obviously, Dylan was already displeased with us for dating his _precious _boys but to see us not obeying one of his instructions. Dylan narrowed his eyes at us.

'Where are your uniforms, ladies?' Dylan asked, annoyed. He tapped his foot on the floor impatiently.

I shifted on my foot and was about to reply when Caitlyn snapped. 'We are about to change into them, Dylan. We aren't superwomen who can change into them in super speed, all right?'

I tugged on her shirt and glared at her to shut up. She frowned at me for a second, before looking at her feet. 'Sorry for snapping at you' she muttered, not pleased.

Dylan cleared his throat awkwardly before continuing, 'After you changed, you will have two hours of free time before you will have to go for training for the whole afternoon. Even though you are just _acting_ as personal assistants, you still have to look like one.' He said, before flashing us a fake smile. God, I hate this guy.

'What? Doesn't that mean we won't get to spend time with the guys?' Caitlyn protested, completely shocked by his words.

'You know the conditions, ladies. It isn't too late to regret your decision, you know' he said sadly, even though it was freaking obviously he wanted us to suffer if we refused to leave his _precious_ Connect 3.

'We were on our way to change. I'm sorry. It won't happen again.' I replied coldly while holding Caitlyn back. She looked like she wanted to murder Dylan at that very moment.

'Very well then. I admire your courage a lot; Ms. Torres' he smirked, before walking away.

'I HATE THAT GUY!' Caitlyn screamed after him, stomping into the dressing room with another angry scream. I sighed and followed Caitlyn. This was getting worse by the second.

By the time we had a brief chat with Lissa about our training schedules (yes, training schedules!) and waited for Connect 3 to finish their photo shoot, an hour had already passed.

'I missed you' Shane said, coming over to kiss me. I accepted the kiss gladly, taking in his sweet, musky scent that was oh-so-familiar.

Suddenly, Shane pulled back and look at me from the head to toe, smiling at whatever he saw.

'What?' I asked, trying to keep my tone neutral, although I was slightly annoyed that the kiss was cut short.

'Mitchie, you are probably the only girl who can make this plain uniform look so hot' Shane whispered in my ear while pulling me to the dressing room.

I smiled happily at his comment, rewarding him by planting a kiss on his cheek. His smile widened, and I knew he liked his reward.

Back at the dressing room, the guys took turns to shower and freshen up, while Caitlyn kept complaining about Dylan. Shane and Nate seem amused by Caitlyn's exaggerated descriptions of Dylan, but Jason was listening to all of it attentively. Only Jason could do that, I guess.

'You are the only one who understands us' Caitlyn sighed sadly, before giving Jason a high-five. Nate looked offended by that, but Caitlyn just stick her tongue out at him.

'Will you make me a birdhouse then?' Jason asked hopefully.

I chuckled and nodded my head. However, I did regret it 1 second later, since Jason started chanting: 'Mitchie is making me a birdhouse. Mitchie is making me a birdhouse. Birdhouse! Birdhouse!' The chanting made everyone burst out in laughter, but yet, it is annoying at the same time.

I shook my head in defeat after failing to shut Jason up, and went over to Shane, who is straightening his hair after his shower.

'Hey Vain Popstar, still straightening your hair?' I teased, sitting on the dressing table.

'Not everyone has natural straight hair like you, Mitchie. For curly-haired _rock star_ like me, it takes a lot of effort to look good'

I laughed and took the straightener from him. 'Allow me to help you then, since you are so jealous of my straight hair _Popstar_' I giggled, while he frowned at my last word.

After a few more minutes, I finished up the remaining of his hair and put the straightener on the table. 'See? It is not that difficult after all, right Popstar?'

Shane narrowed his eyes at me, before pulling me onto his lap. We kissed slowly at first, but it didn't take too long for that kiss to escalate.

And of course, we got interrupted by Jason _as usual_. 'Hey! There are other people in this room!' Jason yelled, covering his eyes with his hands. I laughed while Shane glared at him.

Just then, Lissa came in to inform us that we have 5 minutes left before we had to leave for the training, and I groaned inwardly.

My expression must have looked like I was in torture, because Shane instantly looked worried. He shifted me on his lap, so that I now directly facing him.

'Hey, if you don't want go, I can talk to Dylan about it. This is ridiculous anyways. If you want to make our relationship public, I don't mind at all, alright? Shane said, looking into my eyes with a serious look in his eyes.

I knew he was speaking the truth; but I also knew I couldn't change Dylan's decision. 'Shane, this is your dream, and I am not going to destroy it. I am willing to do this for you. After all, Dylan just wants the best for all of you. Plus, I don't want to be in the black list of millions of girls' I joked, kissing him on the forehead.

I longed to kiss him on the lips again but I did have to be careful with Jason around. We wouldn't want another embarrassing interruption, would we? I got off of Shane's lap and looked around.

'Jason, where's Caitlyn?' I asked curiously.

Jason stared at me for a moment, before opening the door of the bathroom – revealing the make-out session of Nate and Caitlyn.

'See what happens when your two brothers are in love? I am so calling Stephanie now' Jason mumbled, pulling out his phone. Stephanie was Jason's new friend at the Bird Lovers Fan Club, which Jason recently joined.

'Hey Jason! Ever heard of the word _privacy_?' Nate yelled, clearly pissed that someone interrupted their make-out session.

Caitlyn hastily got off the basin, blushing like crazy. I smirked while Shane went over to smack Jason on his head, interrupting his phone call. I think that was revenge for interrupting us, as well as Nate and Caitlyn.

The guys then started fighting (not very violently, of course), acting like 3-year-old kids. Caitlyn and I smiled at each other while looking at this_ funny_ scene in front of us.

We quickly bid our goodbyes before the guys got us involved in that little fight of theirs, and walked out to meet Lissa.

'Seriously, when did we start dating_ kids_?' Caitlyn asked, giving me an amused smile.

**So, what do you think? Review and tell me please! :)**


	3. Edited: Chapter 3

**Okay, so here is the edited Chapter 3… Made it a little longer, hope you all like it! :D**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here – Camp Rock, Twilight, and Vampire Academy.

This is a work of friction. Any resemblance to people dead or alive is purely coincidental.

_***Special thanks to my beta reader: **_**HappyBubbleLove**_*****_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Consequences of acting assistants**

It was around ten at night when we finally finished our _first_ training. Yes, the first one and it was already hell. You can't possibly imagine how much I hate Dylan now.

'We survived hell!' Caitlyn cheered loudly as we walked out of the building. I laughed at her craziness and walked straight to the limo that was already waiting for us. Although, I was actually limping.

'We survived Mrs. Gladstone!' Caitlyn screamed once more as we got into the limo. Mrs. Gladstone was our trainer, even though we really didn't like her at all.

Lissa was waiting for us in the limo and raised her eyebrows in amusement as she watched Caitlyn screaming her lungs out about today's training.

'Sorry, she's just suffering from sugar high. You have no idea how many candies she ate today just to stay awake throughout the training' I apologized to Lissa, grinning sheepishly.

Lissa smiled slightly, before turning serious. 'No, I should be the one to apologize. You didn't have to come for these trainings at all. You two are just _acting _as assistants, so you technically do not have to do anything, even though you two were given the BlackBerry and stuff. I will still be the one to handle everything, so Dylan is just plainly torturing both of you; and I can do nothing about it' Lissa grumbled, while looking at us with guilty eyes.

'Lissa, please. Don't feel guilty! It is not your fault at all. Dylan is just a sadist, and Caitlyn and I won't be defeated by him. Plus, you are the only person that is keeping us sane' I said truthfully, patting her shoulder to reassure her.

Lissa smiled gratefully at me. I smiled back, but all of a sudden, we both froze. The car was amazingly quiet and we turned to find Caitlyn soundly asleep, muttering 'Dylan sucks' in her dream. Lissa and I laughed again – but quietly this time. Looks like her 'sugar high' was over.

'Oh, I can't believe I forgot this. I heard that your asthma act up today?' Lissa asked, worried.

I looked at her, clearly shocked that she knew about this. 'I am fine; it was carelessness on my part. I should have never run so much. Please don't tell me you told Shane about it?'

'I did actually, but I have reassured him that you are fine. However, he passed me this Chinese medicine. Heard that he spent a long time finding the right remedy for asthma and brewing this medicine' Lissa replied, passing me a thermos flask.

I looked at it for a long time, touched by Shane's hard work. He must have looked up on Chinese medicine because I told him once that my mum used to brew it for me, and I felt much better after drinking it. His whole afternoon must have been spent on this.

'Don't keep looking at it; you are supposed to drink it. Lissa reminded, amused at my actions. I laughed, and drank the medicine slowly, appreciating Shane's effort.

The limo stopped in front of Connect 3's terrace house and I was surprised to see Shane and Nate waiting outside at the gates. Lissa must have informed them. Nate opened the door and carried the still-sleeping Caitlyn out, while Shane helped me out of the car. We waved goodbye to Lissa as we made our way to the main door.

From the gate to Connect 3's terrace house, it was connected by a small garden, which I loved very much.

Shane stopped me after we walked a few steps, looking at me expectedly. I smiled at him, waving the emptying thermos flask with the other hand.

'Thank you. It was very sweet of you' I kissed him lightly on the lips before smiling again.

'Glad you like it. I was really worried about you. Are you seriously okay?' Shane asked, looking worried once again.

I nodded my head and squeezed his hand to reassure. 'Of course I am fine, or I won't be standing here if I wasn't, would I?'

Shane looked at me for a few more seconds, before smiling at himself, knowing that I was fine. 'But I was expecting more for the reward though' Shane whispered cheekily in my ear as we continued walking.

Before I could reply, Shane stopped me again, but this time, looking very unhappy. 'Mitchie, why are you limping?' Shane asked, frowning.

I looked on the ground and sighed, knowing that I could never lie in front of Shane without getting caught. 'We were training on how to block you three from crazy fans, and I accidentally sprained my ankle in the process'

'Okay, that's it. I'll call Dylan to stop this nonsense this instant.. If he can't accept our relationship then I'm quitting' Shane snapped furiously, pulling out his phone.

'No!' I shouted, grabbing his phone from his hands. 'No Shane, promise me you will never do that again. I told you before; I don't want to stop you in any way from pursuing your dreams. I am willing to do this Shane, and this time, it is really me who was really clumsy. Look, Caitlyn isn't injured at all!' I pleaded, pointing to Nate, who was already opening the main door and going in.

Shane sighed and messed his hair in frustration. 'You aren't an obstacle, Mitchie. Our relationship will not affect me in any way except to bring me happiness. You had an asthma attack and an injured ankle just from this first day of stupid training, I can't accept this!' Shane grumbled.

'No Shane, listen. How about I go for a few more training sessions and see how it goes? If I really can't take it, I will tell you immediately, okay? Please, just don't call Dylan' I pleaded once more, knowing that this time, he would give in.

Shane looked at me, clearly frustrated that he couldn't win this argument. All of a sudden, he pulled me towards him, hugging me tightly. 'I am so sorry, Mitchie. I was supposed to bring you happiness, not a life of lies and pain. It's not fair to torture you like this.' Shane whispered in my hair.

'You brought me a lot of happiness already Shane, just by being with me. Nothing is guaranteed in life, and this is just a small imperfection. Don't let it affect you, all right?' I pulled back, looking at him seriously.

'Mitchie, I love you' he whispered, smiling, before kissing me passionately. I was a little dazed during the kiss; because that was the first time he told me those 3 words. But after that realization hits, I kissed him even harder, keeping at it until we aere both breathless.

When we pulled back for air, Shane suddenly carried me up in a bridal-way, and ran towards the main door.

'This is the least I could do for you' he said, despite my protests. We reached the guest room where I am sharing with Caitlyn quickly, and he laid me down on my bed.

'Good night, Mitchie' he said, kissing me on the forehead, before turning to leave.

'Goodnight' I replied as he closed the door, 'and I love you, Popstar' I whispered softly to a now dark room.

* * *

**Is this chapter too boring? I was more excited about the next chapter :p**

**Smitchie will go out on a date next chapter, so please stay tuned! Ha-ha :)**

**Meanwhile, please do review and tell me what you think about this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this is the date Shane specially prepared for Mitchie! Hopefully you will find it romantic and sweet :D**

**By the way, the Ferris wheel mentioned in this chapter will take the shape of the Singapore Flyer. You can google for the image, just type: Singapore Flyer.**

**I needed it to be big enough, read on to find out why :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here – Camp Rock, Twilight, and Vampire Academy.

This is a work of friction. Any resemblance to people dead or alive is purely coincidental.

_***Special thanks to my beta reader: **_**HappyBubbleLove**_*****_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Date **

I was woken up by Caitlyn, who was shaking my shoulders with a goofy smile on her face. When I gave her a half-hearted glare, she handed me a note with a quiet giggle. I rubbed my eyes before taking the pale pink note. It was light in my hand and smelled wonderfully of rose. I saw a note scribbled neatly onto it and read what it said.

_Good Morning my love,_

_enjoy the breakfast that I have made for you_ _and I will see you soon._

_I miss you,_

_Shane _

'What is this?' I asked Caitlyn, who was smiling.

'It's your first month anniversary with Shane, so he prepared this special outing for you. Go and have your breakfast first, he prepared it early this morning. How much sweeter could Shane be?' Caitlyn explained excitedly, pulling me out of my bed.

Our first month anniversary? Yes, it is supposed to be today. I almost forgotten about it after training so hard yesterday, I didn't actually expect Shane to remember. I gripped the pink paper tightly in my hand, touched again by Shane's actions.

I followed Caitlyn out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, where I sat at the counter, in front of the breakfast that Shane had prepared. I opened the metal cover, revealing my breakfast for today. Shane had made the pancake in the shape of a heart; the egg was made like a sun and the sausages had smiley faces craved onto it.

'Caitlyn! This is almost too cute to eat!' I squealed, refusing to pick up my knife and fork.

Caitlyn snorted at my excitement, and asked me to hurry up and start eating. In the end, I decided eat the breakfast albeit very slowly, enjoying all the love that Shane had put into making it. After eating, I went to wash up, changing into a white dress that reached just above my knees and putting on my new brown boots. Caitlyn helped me to apply some make-up and did my hair into a messy but elegant bun.

Caitlyn then rushed me down to the main gate, where Jacob was waiting for me with the limo.

'In you go, Ms. Torres' Jacob greeted, opening the limo door for me. I went in and smiled – there was a present for me on the seat. I opened the card first and read:

_I hope you liked the breakfast Mitchie_

_Take this present and bring it to the place where Jacob will be dropping you off_

_Do not open it beforehand._

_I love you,_

_Shane_

I raised my eyebrow at the present, completely confused. 'Jacob, do you know what's happening?'

'You will find out soon Ms. Torres, and believe me; you will need this present a lot' Jacob smirked, smiling at me through the mirror.

I frowned at Jacob's answer, wondering where he was taking me. I hoped it did not take too long for me to find out. After half an hour, we reached our destination – the movie theater. A woman with short hair greeted me at the entrance and brought me inside.

'Nate? Why are you here?' I asked, surprised to see Nate standing at one of the cinema doors.

'Shane asked me to be here. Come on' he said, gesturing me to follow him into the cinema.

'Why aren't you wearing your sunglasses and hat? And why isn't there anybody other than us here?' I asked as we take a seat in the empty cinema.

'As you can probably see, Shane booked the whole movie theater. So basically, this placed is closed for everyone but us' he said, waving his hands at out surroundings.

"WHAT?" I screamed; shocked at the amount of money Shane spent on this date.

'Yes I know. This date is getting too expensive and special, now I guess I have to think of something this romantic for my first month anniversary with Caitlyn' Nate grumbled.

'Wait, no, he can't spend this amount of mon…' I started to argue back, but was cut off halfway by Nate.

'Shhhhh! The movie is starting' Nate hissed, pointing to the screen. I turned my attention to the screen, deciding that I will confront Shane about this later.

The movie was about me and Shane, with someone filming and taking pictures without us noticing. It started at camp rock final jam, and ended yesterday. I cried even harder when Shane's face appeared at the end of the movie, saying how lucky he was to have me and how much he loved me.

The most unexpected was the present, which was a box of tissue. Shane must have expected that I would cry, but Nate seemed amused by my tears. He was even more amused when halfway; I had difficulty breathing because I was crying too hard. But overall, I was lucky I had _waterproof_ make-up.

'Thanks Nate' I said, hugging him when we got out of the movie theater. Nate just smiled at me, but I knew he was thinking about how to celebrate with Caitlyn on their first month anniversary. He escorted me to the back of the theater, where Jacob was already waiting.

This time, Jacob handed me another present with a different card when I got into the limo. I re-apply my make-up first, before opening up the card. The card wrote;

_Did you like the video, Mitchie? _

_I hope you do, because I meant every word I said._

_I will see you soon, my love._

_Shane_

'Is this a hide-and-seek game, Jacob? I just want to see Shane' I grumbled, staring at the present. 'I am not supposed to open this, right?'

'Appreciate the effort he puts in, Ms Torres. And yes, you have to give the present to him later' Jacob replied, smiling.

I scowled at his last sentence but did agree with his first sentence. Shane must have put in a lot of effort to make this date so special and beautiful. Of course I loved it – no matter how much I missed him.

It was almost twilight when we finally reached the last destination, and I already had my lunch in the limo. The place was an amusement park out of New York and it was quiet and peaceful. Shane must have booked the whole of this place too.

I walked around the empty amusement park, looking for Shane. I finally spotted him waiting at the entrance of the Ferris wheel, wearing a pink shirt with white tie and grey pants. God, he looked so handsome.

I walked towards him and he placed a finger on my lips, stopping my questions, smiling the whole time. He reached out for my hand and led me into one of the cabins. A candlelight dinner was spread out on a very beautiful Victoria-theme table, situated in the middle of the cabin.

We both took our seats, and the Ferris wheel went up, bringing us up to the highest point before stopping there. Shane and I just grazed into each other eyes and smiled blissfully.

'Happy one month anniversary, Mitchie. Do you like this date?' Shane asked, holding up his champagne glass.

'Happy one month anniversary to you too, Popstar. And I love it, even though it would be prefect if I could see you all along' I said, clicking my glass with his.

Shane smirked. 'I know I am awesome, but I didn't know you were so desperate for me, Ms Torres'

'You wish, Popstar' I teased before turning serious. 'But don't spend so much money on me Shane, I feel bad. Like I am a video girl' Video Girl was a song in the Connect 3's latest album, which described this girl using Connect 3 for fame and money.

'Seriously Mitchie, you are probably the only girl who would talk about me spending so much money during a romantic dinner like this. That is what I like about you, caring for others always. But NO, you are NOT a video girl Mitchie, not even close. Don't ever think like that again, okay?' Shane said, squeezing my hand from the other side.

I smiled and nodded my head. 'But this amount of money can only be spent on special occasions like this okay?' I asked again, because I always felt bad when Shane spent money on me.

Shane chuckled and looked at me with amused eyes. 'Okay, my dear. I will listen to everything you say' I smiled at what he just called me, and went back to eating.

The night scene from the top is breath-taking, especially since we could see the whole of New York from the outskirts. The whole of New York was brightened up by lights, and the view was just beautiful. I had a hard time concentrating on my meal, since I kept getting distracted by the view.

When we finally finished eating, Shane pulled me up and we danced to the slow classical music playing in the cabin.

'Where is the last present?' Shane whispered in my hair.

I smiled and pulled it out of my purse. It was a thin rectangular box tied with a red ribbon. Shane took it from me and opened it up. Inside was a beautiful necklace, and the pendent was a microphone, with diamonds outlining it.

'I got it engraved' Shane said, holding the back of the pendent for me to see.

'This is me' I whispered while Shane put on the necklace for me. Those were the three words engraved.

'You like it?' Shane asked, smiling.

'Of course, Popstar. I love you' I replied, before tip-toeing to kiss him on the lips.

* * *

**Mitchie + Shane = LOVE! Haha… Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Do review and tell me what you think :)**


	5. Edited: Chapter 5

**Okay, this chapter is edited to include more about Stephanie and Jason, so I hope you like it! :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here – Camp Rock, Twilight, and Vampire Academy.

This is a work of friction. Any resemblance to people dead or alive is purely coincidental.

_***Special thanks to my beta reader: **_**HappyBubbleLove**_*****_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – All about Stephanie**

'Guys, do you have any plans this afternoon?' Jason asked suddenly, bouncing excitedly into the living room.

Nate, Caitlyn, Shane and I were sitting comfortably on the couch watching Connect 3's newest television series, Connect 3. (A/N: As adapted from JONAS)

'No, why?' Shane replied lazily, pulling me closer to him.

'I want all four of you to meet my new friend, Stephanie, today!' Jason exclaimed, happy that we had no plans for the afternoon.

'Oh, you mean your new bird friend?' Nate asked, smirking at Jason.

Caitlyn elbowed Nate, glaring at him. 'Don't be rude, Nate. So where do we meet her, Jason?'

'At my birdhouse club at 12 today!' Jason answered proudly, before telling us how to get there.

Caitlyn and I immediately started preparing, and we practically had to drag Nate and Shane out of the couch to change. They were such lazy butts, although they were two _very hot _lazy butts.

All four of us squeezed into Shane's car, since Jason had gone ahead first, saying that he would meet us there. Personally, it seemed as if there was something going on between Stephanie and him. I wonder what kind girl Stephanie was to have made Jason fall so deeply in love. (well let's just say that Jason has a different way of expressing his love)

As Shane drove away, we chatted about their new album, as well as how we were to participating in their new album. Dylan had allowed me to sing _This is Me_ with Shane, but I will be named on the album as 'camp rock special guest', since Peggy will be participating in the album as 'camp rock's final jam winner'. I bet Dylan only allowed me to sing just because Peggy was singing as well, in this way, not much attention would be drawn to me or Peggy separately.

I was also not allowed to sing the song in any live performances with him. Apparently, everything was done to keep me anonymous. How much more depressing could this be?

We soon reached the 'birdhouse club', which was much more beautiful than I had expected. I thought it would be some typical boring, white house, but the clubhouse was actually shaped like a birdhouse, made out of beautifully-carved wooden planks.

We were greeted by an extremely giddy Jason on the steps, and was led in with our disguises on – better safe than sorry! Stephanie, a beautiful brunette with golden tanned skin, came to greet us at the entrance, with a smiling Jason standing by her side.

Caitlyn immediately demanded a girls' talk and led us away hand in hand, leaving Shane and Nate with no choice but to endure Jason's introduction about the birdhouse. Well, at least they got a free tour. (A/N: haha)

'Sorry for being so demanding, Caitlyn just likes to get her way sometimes' I said apologetically as the three of us took a seat at a table at the visitors' area. I nudged Caitlyn in the ribs, reminding her to think before speaking. Caitlyn could be really blunt sometimes.

Stephanie shook her head before smiling warmly at us. 'No, it's fine. I would rather do my self-introduction in private as well' I smiled back; Stephanie really seemed like a nice girl.

However, before she could continued, Caitlyn cut in, looking very eagerly at her. 'So, are you dating Jason?' Caitlyn asked straight-forwardly, totally ignoring my reminder to watch what she was saying.

Stephanie seemed shocked by Caitlyn's question, her face instantly flushing a deep red. I felt like banging my head against a wall. Of course, that was right after I killed Caitlyn first. Hadn't I told her to watch what she was saying?

'Er… yes, I guess. I mean we haven't go official or anything, nor had I met Dylan' Stephanie answered after a long pause, still blushing like crazy.

Caitlyn and I smiled at each other, knowing that Jason had finally found a nice girl. 'Don't worry, we will guide you. We are experts at secretly dating pop stars.' Caitlyn declared proudly, making Stephanie and I burst out in laughter. Caitlyn could be so _random_ sometimes.

The three of us seemed to click immediately, and we started chatting about everything - the boys (Jason's silly acts in particular), our hobbies, education, interests, and so on. Stephanie made us call her 'Steph' halfway through our conversation, since Caitlyn complained that her name is just too long. Yes, even I couldn't believe that Caitlyn had the guts tell a person she had met an hour ago that she thought her name is too long. Who was I kidding? This was Caitlyn we were talking about.

It was almost 3 hours before the boys came back to find us, and we were still chatting non-stop. Poor Shane and Nate. I felt guilty for leaving them with Jason but was too engrossed in the conversation to do anything about it.

The guys were introduced to Stephanie, and Caitlyn seemed to be the middle-men, throwing information about both sides around. I took this opportunity to ask Jason to take me around, but in actual fact, I wanted to ask him some questions in private.

'Jason, have you decided when to bring Stephanie to Dylan? Or are you not planning to do so?' I asked him softly, after we walked away from the table.

Jason stopped in his tracks suddenly, facing me. His face tells me that he didn't know what to do about that question and I sighed.

'Okay, I expected that. Well, if you feel unsafe, then don't bring her to Dylan first, but make sure to inform him you are dating. I am sure you can delay the meeting for a longer while'

'Can't we date secretly?' Jason asked, walking again.

'No you can't!' I exclaimed, falling in step with him. 'Dylan knows everything, Jason. He has many 'spies' around us, so it won't be long before he knows you are dating. If you keep it a secret and he finds out, he will be extra hard on Stephanie, and you don't want that' I warned, looking at him seriously.

Jason nodded gravely, and I realized that he cared a lot about Stephanie. It was nice to know that Jason had found someone that seemed to love him for himself.

'Anyway, I am happy for you. Stephanie is a nice girl' I said, trying to lighten the dark mood that had fallen upon us.

'She is, isn't shet?' Jason smiled back, looking very mature for the first time. I patted his shoulder and we slowly walked back to the gang.

'I would like to thank you, Mitchie. I was actually very troubled about the meeting with Dylan at first, but yet, I couldn't find anyone to talk to. It is nice that you initiate the talk' Jason said, putting his arm around me.

'You're welcome, Jason' I said, patting his head with my free hand. Even though Jason could be a little weird sometimes, he was very much like a big brother to me.

Jason suddenly used his hand to mess with my hair, and then ran away, laughing at me. 'JASON!' I screamed, running after him while trying to tidy my hair. Did I really just said that he was like a big brother to me?

We soon approached the gang, who were laughing at some joke that Caitlyn had said, and I managed to smack Jason in his head before we stopped in front of the table.

Well, at least everybody is happy now.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter! :D**

**Reviews greatly appreciated! **


	6. Edited: Chapter 6

**Okay, a very important change: ****Claire is now changed to Alice****. It is Alice from now on! :D  
Anyway, this chapter has practically everything edited to fit into the plot, and I hope you like it!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here – Camp Rock, Twilight, and Vampire Academy.  
This is a work of friction. Any resemblance to people dead or alive is purely coincidental.

_***Special thanks to my beta reader: **_**HappyBubbleLove**_*****_

* * *

**Chapter 6 – New Rival**

'Mitchie, baby, it's time to wake up' Shane whispered gently, kneeling down beside my bed.

'Hmm…why? I don't have training today' I mumbled in my sleep, turning away from Shane.

'Of course you don't, but we have recording, remember?' Shane said, shaking me slightly.

I turned and looked blankly at him, eyes closing again in an attempt to get more sleep. But before I could fall asleep again, my brain processed his words, and I jolted out of bed immediately.

'Crap!' I yelled, scrambling to the bathroom to wash up. Shane, who was already perfectly dressed and ready to go, sat at the edge of my bed, clearly enjoying the scene of me running around like mad.

I was tying my hair into a ponytail in a rush when Jason started banging on the door, asking us to hurry up. It is at that moment that I snapped, screaming at Jason to shut up.

Shane came to me in an instant, covering my mouth tightly. 'No Mitchie, you don't want to scream before a recording. You will suffer later because of it' he whispered in my ear, before taking his hand away. I took in a few calming breaths, before looking at Shane with tired eyes.

'Let's go, I'm done here' I sighed, taking my bag and walking out without make-up.

We arrived at the recording studio later and the five of us went separate ways. I followed Shane to the studio, Nate and Kevin went to the break room while Caitlyn went to join Christian at the control room. Christian is the Connect 3's main producer, and is also the person who insisted that I sing with Shane for the song, This is Me. Shane opened the door to the studio for me, but I hesitated, feeling very nervous. My heart was pounding wildly, and all of a sudden, my lungs felt tight once again.

'Mitchie, relax. I'll guide you through it; you don't have to be nervous. Just go in, close your eyes and sing. Sing from your heart' Shane reassured me, holding my hand. I look into his eyes, and instantly calm down. Yes, it would be fine with Shane by my side. I held onto his hand, and we made our way in, putting on our earphones.

'Okay Mitchie, don't be nervous. Just sing like you usually do. The music will start playing now' Christian's voice came through the speaker, and by the next second, the music started playing.

I closed my eyes, and sang, letting the words flow from my heart. This song held special meaning for me; it brought Shane and me together. The chorus came, and Shane's voice blended in perfectly with mine, like we were made for each other. The song slowly came to an end, and Shane and I smiled at each other.

'Okay guys, that went very well. We will just run it over two more times, and it should be done' Christian's voice came over the speaker once again, giving us a thumbs-up sign from behind the glass. Caitlyn is basically grinning the whole time, like she had just witnessed the perfect Romeo-and-Juliet scene. Shane and I ran over the song two more times, and then Connect 3 took over. They still had a whole album to record, unlike one song like me.

'OH MY GOD! You should have seen how well you and Shane look together. And you sing so perfectly with him just now! That scene was just I.N.D.E.S.C.R.I.B.A.B.L.E!' Caitlyn squeaked excitedly, hopping up and down when she joined me in the break room.

'Well, you know, it is not that…' I was suddenly cut off by Caitlyn's scream, and I look at her in shock.

'No way, it's HER?' Caitlyn exclaimed in disbelief, pointing to the glass window of the break room. I turn to where she is pointing, but did not see anything.

'What? There's nothing there!' I snapped, a little annoyed that I got cut off for nothing.

'No, she just walked away already! Come on, follow me!' Caitlyn pulled my arm and dragged me to the door of the break room, opening it. She pointed outside, where a girl was staring outside the studio door, peeking in through the small window.

From one look of her, you know she is those perfect girl - blonde hair, pale skin, curvy figure and toned-up legs. But she is a too familiar blonde girl though – Alice Taylor. Alice is actually one of Connect 3's childhood friends, since she and Connect 3 knew each other from young. I have no idea why, but Caitlyn seemed to have an issue with her, always grumbling about her in front of me.

'She looks friendly, Caitlyn. Why are you so biased against her?' I asked curiously.

'She is a natural flirt, Mitchie. Don't lower down your guard so fast' Caitlyn groaned, messing up her curly hair in frustration. I narrowed my eyes at her and she sighed.

'Fine, I can't hide anything from you. During the 2nd Camp Rock, when I have fallen in love with Nate, Nate actually chose her to sing with him instead of me. Could you believe it?' Caitlyn grumbled bitterly. I smiled. So it's jealously issues.

'Look Mitchie, stop giving me those oh-so-you-are-jealous look. She has a split personality, known to be very friendly and loving towards boys but mean and bitchy towards girls that pose a threat to her' Caitlyn explained.

I looked at her blankly and she groaned in frustration again. 'Fine, I will prove my point to you, come with me' Caitlyn gestured for me to follow her, before approaching Alice. Caitlyn tap on Alice's shoulder, and she turn back, giving us a friendly smile.

'Caitlyn, hi! How are you dear? It's been such a long time since we last met! Is this your new friend?' Alice smiled, giving Caitlyn a friendly hug. I was so sure that Caitlyn is totally wrong about Alice when Caitlyn suddenly said,

'Do not be so friendly with us Alice. We are the girlfriends of Nate and Shane respectively, the boys that you adore so much. Yes, your dear Shane is taken. You probably won't believe it, but guess what, Mitchie here gets to sing a duet with Shane, and the song is already confirmed to be in their newest album. Isn't this something you always wanted from the start? Well, now even your _fake_ girlfriend status of Shane is also gone.'

I didn't know that someone's face could change so quickly, but that is exactly what happened to Alice. Her face instantly changed from friendly to cold and bitchy.

'Oh, this girl is Shane's girlfriend? He sure has pathetic taste' She snickered, before turning on her heels to leave. Without having any make-up on, I must have really looked pathetic next to her.

'See? She is a bitch! I told you! But the guys will never believe it, because she would never act like that in front of them. Urgh!' Caitlyn groaned in frustration again, glaring at the retreating figure of Alice.

I look in that direction as well, before looking back at Shane through the small window of the studio's door. Alice likes Shane huh? Looks like things are about to get interesting, but not in a way that I like it.

**Review? :D**


	7. Edited: Chapter 7

**This chapter is edited to fit better into the plot, as well as to lengthen it (from 2 pages to 5 pages! :O). Hope you all will like it! :)  
Reminder: Claire is now Alice!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here – Camp Rock, Twilight, and Vampire Academy.  
This is a work of friction. Any resemblance to people dead or alive is purely coincidental.

_***Special thanks to my beta reader: **_**HappyBubbleLove**_*****_

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Hell Girl  
**

The next morning, we are all gathered around the couch, looking over Connect 3's newest album. Stephanie was here with us, since Jason wanted her to have the first look of the album as well. This is what Caitlyn used to say: the privileges of being the girlfriends of Connect 3!

'Ten songs plus three MVs, oh I can't wait!' Caitlyn exclaimed excitedly, hugging Nate. I took the CD from Caitlyn, and look at front cover. It was the picture of Connect 3, and it is named Lines, Vines and Trying Times (A/N: picture Jonas Brothers' newest album). At the back cover was the track list, ten songs, just like Caitlyn had mentioned.

_Track list: (A/N: randomly took from a few of Jonas' albums, singer names altered as well) _

_Burning Up – Connect 3_

_Play My Music – Connect 3_

_When I Look Into Your Eyes- Connect 3_

_Love Bug – Connect 3_

_Turn Right- Connect 3_

_Video Girl – Connect 3 _

_Much Better – Connect 3_

_Year 3000 – Connect 3_

_Before the Storm – Connect 3 & Camp Rock Final Jam's winner_

_This is Me – Connect 3 & Camp Rock Special Guest_

Hmmm, as expected, Shane and my song was placed last on the CD. Looks like Dylan is really out to get me, huh?

'Hey I have an idea, why don't we sing a few songs for you from our newest album?' Jason asked excitedly, earning applause from all three girls. Caitlyn and Stephanie started choosing songs for them to sing, while all I want is to sing This Is Me with Shane. So we each choose one song, and each guy will have to be the main singer once for their girlfriend.

Jason went first, and sang Burning Up for Stephanie. Nate is on the drums, and Shane is playing the electric guitar. Of course, all the instruments are in one corner of the living room, in display for their visitors.

_I'm hot__  
You're cold _

_You go around _

_Like you know _

_Who I am _

_But you don't _

_You got me on my toes_

_[Chorus] I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under _

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter _

_Cuz I'm burning up Burning up _

_For you baby_

_C'mon girl..._  
_I fell [I fell]  
So fast [so fast] _

_I can't hold myself Back _

_High heels [high heels] _

_Red dress [red dress] _

_All by yourself _

_Gotta catch my breath_

_[Chorus] _

_Walk in the classroom  
All I can see is you _

_You're staring me down _

_I know you feel it too_

_[Chorus] X2_

_[Rap] We're burnin' up in this place tonight  
We're proud to sing it loud (And we're feeling right) _

_Get up and dance (Don't try to fight it) _

_Big Rob's for real (And that's no lie) _

_Stop drop and roll (And touch the floor) (While he keeps on burning up) _

_More and More I got J.B. with me (Laying it down) _

_Now come on boys Let's bring the chorus around _

_[Chorus]_  
_  
For you baby _

_Burning up Burning up _

_For you baby_

'…burning up, burning up, for you baby' Jason sang, looking straight at Stephanie. Stephanie was blushing like crazy, while Caitlyn and I just cheer.

Jason and Stephanie exchange a kiss after the song, and it was just so sweet. Nate went next, and sang Love Bug for Caitlyn. Yes, Caitlyn alone, since he was staring at her for the whole song. For once, Caitlyn was actually being quiet and just staring at Nate, like he is her personal god. It's amazing what love can do to one person.

_Called you for the first time yesterday  
I finally found the missing part of me _

_I felt so close but you were far away _

_Left me without anything to say _

_[Chorus] Now I'm speechless _

_over the edge, I'm just breathless _

_I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again _

_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment _

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again _

_I can't get your smile out of my mind (I can't get you outta my mind) _

_I think about your eyes all the time _

_You're beautiful but you don't even try (You don't even, don't even try) _

_Modesty is just so hard to find _

_[Chorus] _

_I kissed her for the first time yesterday _

_Everything I wished that it would be _

_Suddenly I forgot how to speak _

_Hopeless, breathless, baby can't you see? Now I'm _

_[Chorus] _

_Oh! Lovebug again_

'WOO HOO!' Stephanie and I cheered and applaused loudly, while Caitlyn was just smiling, a little dazed by Nate I guessed. The guys bowed, and went to take a seat, except for Shane.  
Shane took me by my hand, and led me to the big piano. 'Shall we play the piano version of This Is Me?' Shane asked sweetly, and I smiled.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face _

_So afraid to tell the world _

_What I've got to say _

_But I have this dream _

_Right inside of me _

_I'm gonna let it show, it's time To let you know _

_To let you know _

_[Chorus] This is real, this is me _

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now _

_Gonna let the light, shine on me _

_Now I've found, who I am _

_There's no way to hold it in _

_No more hiding who I want to be _

_This is me _

_Do you know what it's like _

_To feel so in the dark _

_To dream about a life _

_Where you're the shining star _

_Even though it seems Like it's too far away _

_I have to believe in myself _

_It's the only way _

_[Chorus]_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing I need to find you, _

_I gotta find you _

_You're the missing piece I need _

_The song inside of me I need to find you, I gotta find you _

_[Chorus]_

_You're the missing piece I need _

_The song inside of me (this is me) Y_

_ou're the voice I hear inside my head _

_The reason that I'm singing _

_Now I've found, who I am _

_There's no way to hold it in _

_No more hiding who I want to be _

_This is me_

Shane and I finished singing, and we just gazed into each other eyes, smiling. I heard the others cheering for us somewhere in the back of my mind, but all I could concentrate on was Shane's face.

We both lean forward, and is about to kiss, when someone suddenly banged on the door, disrupting 'our moment'. Shane and I glare angrily at the door while Jason went to open it, revealing a very well-dressed Alice.

'Hey Jason! Hey Guys! Aren't you all happy to see me?' Alice greeted happily, waving to everyone.

I guessed she was expecting us to be all smiles when we see her, but in actual fact, everyone seems to be uneasy and uncomfortable with Alice's arrival. Looks like the boys isn't that close to her after all.

Caitlyn immediately tug on Nate's shirt to ask him to follow her into the room, all without even saying hi to Alice. I excuse myself to make coffee, while Stephanie follows me in to help me.

'What was with the unpleasant atmosphere just now? The happy mood we all had seem to disappear in a moment' Stephanie exclaimed, helping me with the mugs while I brew the coffee.

'Just to put it simply, Alice isn't the typical kind of girl. She is a childhood friend of Connect 3' I said uneasy, refusing to say anything else about Alice. Stephanie pats my shoulder and smile at me.

'Don't worry, Caitlyn has informed me about Alice when we were on the phone yesterday. I am sure Shane will not have anything to do with her' We were getting really close to Stephanie, calling her every night to inform her about new things, and to chat. I sighed and look at her, knowing that I just couldn't lie to her.

'I know. I am not worried about Shane, just Alice. Shane promised me yesterday night that he would never hurt me, after I was feeling a little depressed about Alice. Of course, I never told him that it was Alice who made me sad' I grumbled, pouring the coffee into the mugs.

'I am sure everything will be fine, especially since Shane had promised you' Stephanie reassured, placing the 4 mugs of coffee on a tray. I pick up the last cup and we make our way out of the kitchen.

At the entrance of the kitchen door, where the view of the living room is still blocked, Stephanie yelled for Jason.

'Jason, can you help me with this tray? We are coming out!'

There are some sudden movements in the living room, with the sound of the table pushing against the ground. However, all I saw when I came out of the kitchen is Shane kissing Alice. Lips to lips.

The next thing I heard was the coffee mug dropping onto the ground.

**Shocking? Review then! XD**


	8. Edited: Chapter 8

**This chapter has a lot edited to make the whole chapter longer and to mention something that will be important in the future.  
**

**Anyway, I will be writing from two person perspectives, so you all will get different angles of the story… Oh and just to credit: **_**JoeJonasBiggestFan **_**was the one who prompted me to write this chapter the other time!  
**

**New characters:  
Connie – Mitchie's mum  
Carlisle – Mitchie's dad**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here – Camp Rock, Twilight, and Vampire Academy.  
This is a work of friction. Any resemblance to people dead or alive is purely coincidental.

_***Special thanks to my beta reader: **_**HappyBubbleLove**_*****_

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Life in Hell****  
**

_(Mitchie's POV)_

The room seemed to freeze up the second the mugs hit the ground. I look at Shane and Alice's kiss, Shane looked at me, and Alice just seemed very smug. And the next second, I bolted out of the door.

'Mitchie!' Shane yelled as he chased after me.  
I tried to run, but my legs were numb, and before I could go into the lift, Shane grab my arm and pull me back.

'Let me go!' I screamed, shaking him off wildly.

'Mitchie, please, calm down and listen to me. This really isn't what you think it is!' Shane pleaded, trying to hold me down. I stop moving all of a sudden, and stare up at him. My look at that time must have been really scary, because Shane instantly let go of my arm.

'You know what hurts the most now? It is your promise that you would never hurt me before you ripped off my heart into pieces!' I hissed, agitated, before turning to the lift. The last thing I remembered before the lift door closes was the pained look on Shane's face.

_ . _ . _ . _ . _ _ . _ . _ . _ . _

I cried.

I cried harder.

And I didn't know how long I have cried, or how long I have sat on the park's bench.

My surrounding was a blur, my whole body was numb.

And my heart hurt. It hurt so much that I couldn't even breathe properly anymore. I had to use my inhaler once, because I felt as if I was dying. No, I actually don't mind dying. This pain was worse than dying. Much worse.

But eventually, I 'woke up' from the pain, and my surrounding became clear again. It was twilight now; I must have sat here for the whole afternoon.

Then where should I go now? Not Connect 3's apartment obviously, and I couldn't go back to the apartment that Caitlyn and I shared as well. Yes, maybe I should go back home, to my parents' house.

_(No one's POV)_

Mitchie set off, walking 5 blocks before reaching her parents' house. She knock gently on the door, her weak, shivering frame standing outside the door, tears rolling down her eyes once more.

Connie open the door and is shocked to see her daughter in this sad state. But she did not say anything, just embracing Mitchie and slowly leading her in. Carlisle soon join them, and pat Mitchie on her back, calming her down.

Mitchie soon fell asleep lying on Connie's lap while they sat at the sofa, with Carlisle singing a lullaby. Connie and Carlisle did not dare to move her anywhere, afraid that she may wake up, so they left her sleeping on the sofa, with a blanket covering her.

Yes, they are pretty sure that Mitchie didn't want to talk now, so they left her, going back to their room.

Mitchie slept for around 2 hours, before waking up from a nightmare. 'Please, stop showing me the kiss' she whispered to the dark living room, covering her eyes with the back of her palms.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the living door, and Mitchie sat up in surprise. She went to the peekhole to look, and was shocked to see Dylan standing outside. She opens the door slightly, and look at Dylan and his surrounding with caution.

'No, I did not bring any of the boys here, or Caitlyn. So let me in' Dylan seemed to be able to read her mind, answering her silent question.

'How did you know where I live then?'

'I have a lot of connections out there, Mitchie. Now let me in' Dylan commanded, with a hint of annoyance. Mitchie slowly open the door, and turn on the lights of the living room, leading Dylan to the sofa.

'You want a drink?' she asked wearily.

'No, please take a seat; I have something to say to you.' Mitchie sat down obediently, looking at the floor. 'So you knew about it already?' She asked softly.

'Yes. It is the first thing Nate calls me about, because he thinks Shane might not be able to attend the meeting tomorrow.' Dylan answered calmly.

'I am sorry. I just, don't wish to see him now. Or do anything'

'Mitchie, please do remember that your girlfriend status is already very fragile from the start. I know I shouldn't be saying these things to you now, but trust me; you will lose him soon if you continue on like this. You should know that I am not very happy about both of you dating already' Dylan looked at her pointedly, while all Mitchie could do was to stare back at him.

'I have made my point already. Goodbye, Mitchie.' Dylan stood up and left, while Mitchie just sat on the couch, unable to move.

_(Mitchie's POV)_

I was frozen. Frozen by Dylan's words.

'_You will lose him like this'_

'Please stop it; I don't want to think anymore' I mumbled, messing my hair in frustration. I look back at the door that Dylan had just left through, and felt my heart crumpling up again.

I needed to stop thinking, and decided to look at my phone for distraction. I shut it off when I reached the park; it has 55 missed calls and 10 voicemails now.

I listened to the first voicemail – _Mitchie, love, I am sorry, but please, please tell me where you are. I can't do anything without knowing that you are safe. Please Mitchie, at least listen to my explanation. It really wasn't what you think. Mitchie, where are you? _

It was Shane. And his voice left me all tears again. Damn, who knew a girl has so much tears?

I listen to the second voicemail, hoping it could distract me from all the crying – _Mitch? This is Caitlyn. I know what happened already, and trust me on this Mitch, I am very sure this is Alice's doing. She is evil, you know that don't you? Mitch, please come back. Shane is basically broken now. He can't sleep, eat or do anything. Please come back, Mitch._

The third voicemail is from Jason, and it was the last one that I hear – _Mitchie? Jason here. I saw what happen this afternoon, and it was definitely not Shane who kiss Alice. It was Alice, she suddenly fell and all of a sudden they are kissing. But it was not Shane, Mitchie, really. Please come back, Mitchie!_

Yes, I knew it was Alice's doing, probably it was all her. But Shane is involved too, now. What am I exactly supposed to do? I need to heal my broken heart first before I could think logically. And by the looks of it, it is beyond my means to heal it.

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is revised to fit in with the previous chapter…  
And to credit: **_**haylin94**_**reviewed a long time after I stop updating (previously), hence, I decided to make some time for this story to thank her for the review… so please enjoy this chapter!  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here – Camp Rock, Twilight, and Vampire Academy.  
This is a work of friction. Any resemblance to people dead or alive is purely coincidental.

_***Special thanks to my beta reader: **_**HappyBubbleLove**_*****_

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Healing of a broken heart**

It has been 1 week.

For the past week, I had been staying at my parents' house. And for one week, I have avoided everyone that was related to Shane. Or at least I wished I could.

My parents did not ask me what happen, but I guess they already knew. It became obvious when I avoided their questions about where is Shane.

_Ding Dong_

'Mitchie, can you get the door for me? I am a little busy over here!' Connie, my mum shouted from the kitchen.

'Okay, but bake more cookies for me!' I yelled back, smiling at the thought of her cookies. Connie just baked the best cookies in the world.

I ran to the door, and swing it opened with full force without checking through the peephole. I regretted it the next moment, because Caitlyn is standing at the door.

'I just knew you were here. Had fun playing hide-and-seek?' Caitlyn said coldly, eyes raging with anger.

'Caitlyn' I answered coolly, refusing to submit to her anger.

'Do you even know how hard we have been searching for you? Shane is the one at fault so why do you make us suffer with him?' Caitlyn finally released her anger in full force, screaming at me.

'Caitlyn, it's not that way'

'Am I still even your friend?'

'Caitlyn, please don't be like this. You know that you are my best friend'

'Fine then. I know you want no explanation now, but if I am still your friend, you are going to watch CONNECT 3(A/N: as adapted from JONAS ) today at 3pm'

I winced. I have been trying to avoid the television for the whole week because I knew I would definitely see the Connect 3 since they are the hottest band now.

'No' I replied firmly, protesting.

'Sorry, but your opinion is not needed. If you don't watch it, you are D.E.A.D M.E.A.T' Caitlyn snapped, before turning on her heels to leave.

'Wait Caitlyn!' I shrieked, but she was already gone. Damn, she sure is fast for someone shorter than me.

I reluctantly closed the door, and looked at the clock in the living room. It is already 2.55pm. Caitlyn sure had this planned well.

I sighed. I sat on the coach, and switched on the television. Disnney (A/N: spelled this way for copyrighted issues ;P) Channel immediately came up, and news about Connect 3 was playing at the moment. It was about their newest album and a reporter went to their filming MTV scene for an interview.

I gripped the spot where my heart was when Shane came up. Perhaps it was my sadness, or it was my imagination, but I thought Shane's voice sounded hoarse and his eyes looked sad and lifeless. It shouldn't be this way right? Shane is supposed to be very happy with Alice now.

Very quickly, the news was over and CONNECT 3 was on. Today's episode: Misunderstanding.  
I froze. No it can't be.

But it was. Shane actually acted out our whole misunderstanding on the show. How when Stephanie shouted for Jason, Alice immediately purposely fell off the couch. How Shane only wanted to help Alice up, and then Alice purposely kissed him. How I saw it all and ran out of the room, misunderstanding the whole situation. The only difference was that it was not us on the screen, but the main characters Demi and Joe (A/N: Shane acting as Joe, how irony can this be? ;P) and other characters of the show.

I knew it was real, because at the ending, when Shane looked at the camera so sadly that my hearts hurts, I knew he was calling out for me.

'Please come back to me'

That was what he last said, before the show ended, with a 'to be continued'. So… Shane still loved me.

Just then, Connie came out of the kitchen, looking at me weirdly. 'Are you okay Mitchie? You are looking very pale'

I shake my head, tears starting to flow out again. But I did not answer her. Instead, I ran out of the door, slamming it behind me.

I need to see him now.

And I know exactly where. It was their album release show today, and the hotel they were going to hold the event was 5 blocks away from here.

1 block down. 2 blocks. 3 blocks. Just 2 more blocks, Mitchie. I pant, breathless, reaching for my inhaler. It has been a long time since my asthma act up, but it seemed like I ran too much for the first time today. I stopped in my tracks and pressed the canister, inhaling the medicine. I can't give up now; I really need to see him.

So I ran, ignoring the 'warning alarm' my body was giving me. Finally, I reached the back alley of the hotel they were performing at, but there was a crowd of girls blocking the exit.

Before I could even think of a plan, Caitlyn came up from behind the security guard at the back door, smiling at me happily. So she did had it all planned.

She ushered me in safety despite all the pushing and screaming of the fan girls, while I was still trying to catch my breath.

'You came!' Caitlyn kept screaming the same thing repeatedly as she pushed me down the crowded hallway of guests and reporters attending the event, and finally to the 2nd floor of the hotel.

'Quick, into Shane's room' Caitlyn kept pulling me along, while I was feeling a little dizzy and breathless already.

I need my inhaler, but I just can't seem to find it. Yeah, it was definitely impossible to reach into my pocket with Caitlyn pulling me like that.

'In!' was the last thing I heard, before I found myself looking at Shane's back, where he was standing behind the balcony's door, looking out. Crap, my vision was bluring.

The hotel door slammed shut behind me, and Shane turned sharply towards the noise made, before staring at me, shocked.

'Shane' I whispered, before collapsing on the ground.

**Hope you all like this chapter! I kind of think it's a little long, but I like this part a lot so… :)  
Remember to review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so looking back at my chapters, I realized that my updating has been really irregular, and I apologize for that! I am really grateful to those who still stayed with my story and those who are reviewing, you guys really rock! :D**

**Anyway, my computer time is still limited, so I the least I would do is to tell you all when I will update next after this chapter...**

**So back to the story… I was thinking of writing in Shane's POV for the first part of this chapter (just wanted something for a change) so I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)  
P.S. To apologize for my irregular updates, I will make this chapter **_**really long**_**~! (in my definition of the word **_**long**_** , of course ;p)**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here – Camp Rock, Twilight, and Vampire Academy.  
This is a work of friction. Any resemblance to people dead or alive is purely coincidental.

_***Special thanks to my beta reader: **_**HappyBubbleLove**_*****_

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Surprises  
**

(Shane's POV)

'Mitchie!' I shouted, before rushing over to catch her before she collapsed. 'Mitchie, are you alright? Mitchie, answer me!' I kept calling out for her, shaking her.

Her eyes are closed, but she is still breathing heavily. Her forehead is all sweaty, and she is trembling. It was then that I realized what is happening. She must have run all the way here, pushing her limits too far that her asthma had acted up. Why is she so silly?

'Mitchie, where is your inhaler? Mitchie! God damn it! Answer me, Mitchie!' I demanded desperately, angry at myself that I landed at her in this state.

Yes, the inhaler must be with her. She had never left anywhere without her inhaler. With that thought, I clumsily balance her on one hand while trying to reach her pockets with my free hand. Just as I am about to search her back pockets, I suddenly jerk back, realizing where I am going to touch. Her butt.

Damn it, Shane. Mitchie is already in danger and all you could think is her butt? How pathetic can you be! I smack my head for my stupidity, before continuing to search her pockets, ignoring ALL thoughts.

I found her inhaler at the side pocket, and immediately brought it to her mouth, pressing the canister with shaky hands. She gasped for air after inhaling the medicine, and her eyes fluttered open.

'Mitchie, are you alright?' I asked, worried, wiping the sweat away from her pale face. She nodded weakly, and look at me strangely. All of a sudden, tears flow out from her eyes and down her cheeks.

'Mitchie! Is something wrong? What is hurting you? Mitchie!' I immediately go into a panic mode when I saw her tears, trying to find exactly what is wrong. And so the next part catch me by surprise.

Mitchie grip my blazer tightly, burying her head inside my chest.

'I am sorry Shane. I misunderstood you, causing you so much pain. I should have trust you, I should have never doubt you in the first place. I am sorry… I am sorry…' She croaked out, crying even harder. That sight of her hurts me so badly; I never want to see her cry.

'Mitchie, please, don't cry. Everything is all right now. I love you Mitchie, I always do' I said in a smoothing tone, enveloping her in a hug. I hug her tightly, remembering the unbearable pain that I had felt when she left. She finally look up, cupping the sides of my face with her hand gently. Tears had started to well up in my eyes as well, even though I am wiping away the tears that are falling down her cheeks. How irony this can be.

'You shouldn't cry popstar. It will ruin your bad boy image' she suddenly giggled, kissing the tip of my nose. I smiled, typical Mitchie to be random at a time like this.

'And who said you could get away with just one small kiss like that?' I teased her, bringing her up to my eye level, before kissing her on her lips. The kiss started out slow and sweet, but slowly, it become more urgent, both of us giving into our desire for each other. And at that moment, Jason just had to spoil the mood again.

'SHANE! 5 MINUTES BEFORE WE HAVE TO LEAVE! YOU BETTER BE PREPARED!' he screamed from outside the door, emphasizing each word with a loud bang on the door.  
Mitchie and I reluctantly break apart because of this _wonderful _distraction and I glare at the door. One day, I swear I will kill Jason.

_(Mitchie's POV)_

Last night passed in a blur; with me patching up things with Shane, getting reunited with the gang and celebrating the Connect 3's album release. All of this happened while my relationship with Shane is still under cover. Sometimes, it sucks to not being able to do things openly in public.

But all of that grumbles were gone when Dimitri came knocking on our door next morning. I am sharing a hotel room with Caitlyn; since we are in public, we can't share a room with the guys.

'Morning ladies, Shane have especially asked me to pass you this box. Instructions are given inside.' Dimitri greeted us politely, passing us a beautiful, big white box.  
'Thank you Dimitri, and please, will you stop being so formal? I know it's on purpose' I teased him, before taking over the white box and passing it to Caitlyn behind.

Dimitri just grinned, before bowing to us and walking away. Someday, I will think of a way to stop those formal gestures.

'OH MY GOD, Mitchie! Look at this!' Caitlyn screamed at me to come over, before bursting out in loud laughter. I closed the hotel room door, before joining her eagerly, wondering what exactly is so funny. Even I could not resist laughing when I saw what was in the box. It was two full female (very nerdy) outfits, and a huge card with a photo of 3 nerdy Shane, Nate and Jason on one side, and the message: 'Would you like to go on a date with us?' on the other side.

The three guys are so nerdy that even both Caitlyn and I can nearly recognize them. Trust them to think of such a weird idea. We quickly put on the nerdy outfits, and style our hair and apply make-up to go with the outfits. We laugh at our final appearances, before taking a ton of photos. But before we could go abuse the camera even further, a SMS is sent to us by Rose to meet them at the back alley of the hotel now.

The real fun had just begun.

'You guys are the most creative singers I have ever met' Caitlyn snorted when we climb into the blue BMW that Nate has booked for the date.

Nate is driving, and Caitlyn is taking the front seat (obviously) while Shane and I are taking the back seats. Jason and Stephanie are taking the other car with Dimitri and Rose, which is a black BMW following behind us.

'Well, what could we say? We got the brains' Shane commented proudly, before getting a high-five from Nate.

I smirked. 'But the curly hair WIG does look weird on you, pop star' I teased him, knowing very well that the curly hair is just his real, _original, _hairstyle. He just loves to straighten it after all.

Shane frowned, and I laughed out loudly. I definitely hit a nerve spot there! But all of a sudden, a wave of tickles came, and I couldn't help but surrender.

'That's my revenge' Shane said triumphantly, before securing his arm on my waist. Guys are so unfair sometimes.

30 minutes later, we reached our destination. The popular entertainment district in the heart of New York. Definitely amazing.

We did everything we could at the district – shopping, eating, watching movies, going ice-skating rinks, and singing karaoke, all in a whole afternoon!  
The 6 of us was having so much fun, that we didn't even realize that our disguises are falling apart with so much movement from us.

'Hey, isn't that Shane from the Connect 3?' a girl suddenly exclaimed from our left side, just as we were leaving the mall to go to our cars.

All of us froze in our tracks before dashing straight for our cars. Meanwhile, the girl and her friends are screaming while chasing us, smacking on our car windows when they reached us. We speed off, while Caitlyn and I are at the back seats hiding our faces.

'Damn, how did that happen?' Shane groaned in frustration, speeding past vehicles with Dimitri right behind us.

'It's fine, they were so occupied and excited with seeing us that they did not have the time to take any pictures' Nate tried to calm him down, calling Jason to make sure that he is right.

The two of us – Caitlyn and I – can only keep very quiet behind. It is one of the ten rules that Dylan has warned us with; never to get recognized with the boys in public. And now, we had broken that rule, and god knows what consequences await us.

I looked at Shane's frustrated face silently, and feel as if my heart is going to break. Yes, it is nice when we can go out openly without anyone recognizing, but that is practically impossible, even with disguises like today. Other than that, our love seems to have never existed at all, because only the two of us knows.

Our car suddenly comes to a stop at the Connect 3's company, with a very angry looking Dylan at the back entrance. That stops my train of thoughts, and replaces fear with it.

'What the hell are you all thinking? Do you know how lucky you are that the girl did not take any photos? You three could have been in a scandal right now!' Dylan screamed at us, pointing accusingly at Shane, Nate and Jason.

I look sideways at Stephanie, who seems to be very uncomfortable, and I could understand why. She has never officially met Dylan yet, and she didn't know the dire consequences of our disguises failing. Luckily, Dylan never aim any attacks at her, only at Caitlyn and me.

'You two, come inside with me N.O.W' Dylan demanded, pointing to me and Caitlyn, before slamming the back door entrance behind him.

I could feel Shane's outburst coming, and I place a calming hand on his arm, shaking my head. 'I will be fine' I whispered in his ear, assuring him, before rushing in with Caitlyn to catch Dylan.

I did not dare to look back at Shane again; because I knew those depressing thoughts will come back. No, I really did not want them back.

Caitlyn and I walk into Dylan's office, and the atmosphere is even tenser than before. Dylan stare at us, while both of us are staring at our feet. We know we can argue that loving and dating someone is suppose to be our freedom and preference, but the Connect 3 are still public figures – they are very much supposed to be dating other stars to boost popularity.

'Girls, please know that from today onwards, I realize that I can't take risks anymore. My stand has changed, and your mindset will have to change as well, especially you, Mitchie. Shane is the most popular guy here, with most female fans, because he is the leader of the group, and we both know we can't threaten that position of his' Dylan stated gravely, looking pointedly at us.

'Wait, you mean you want us to break up with the Connect 3? No way!' Caitlyn exclaimed, looking very shocked at Dylan's words. Somehow, I expected it.

'I know I can't force you all, but be sure to know that someday, your mindset will change to be like mine. Now, go out, and make sure this conversation stay between us' Dylan dismissed us with a wave of his hand, before turning to the documents on his table.

As I follow a very angry Caitlyn out of the room, I realize that things are going to get tougher from now on. The worse thing was, the 'giving up' option is becoming more tempting.

* * *

**Hmmm… things are going to get more action-packed from here, and some situations might not be happening very often in reality. But well, anything is possible, right? XD**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review! :D I hope to get to 40 reviews... (wishing.. wishing hard!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**WOOHOO! Thanks people for letting me hit more than 40 reviews! :D**

**Here is the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! And I agree with **_**Rose1990**_**, drama is the best… haha XD**

**And I would also like to thank these reviewers for their encouragement for the preview: **_OhMyJoeJonas, AngelKirstie, TheSunday, Tifani, __misshansson96__._ **You guys made me so happy :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here – Camp Rock, Twilight, and Vampire Academy.

This is a work of friction. Any resemblance to people dead or alive is purely coincidental.

_***Special thanks to my beta reader: **_**HappyBubbleLove**_*****_

* * *

**Chapter 11 – New twist of events **

We left the office building, and headed straight for Connect 3's apartment, where everyone would be waiting. Caitlyn and I were silent for the whole walk there, thinking about Dylan's warning. We did not have his support anymore; did that meanu that mean break-up was coming?

'Mitchie, do we really have to give them up?' Caitlyn suddenly asked me, catching me off guard.

'Caitlyn… You know we don't…'

'Why does it have to be this way? I don't want it to end like this!' Caitlyn suddenly burst out, cutting me off. She stormed off, before running straight for the lift that would led to Connect 3's apartment.

'Caitlyn!' I ran after her, but the lift door slammed straight in my face. 'Damn it!' I mumbled to myself, kicking the lift door.

Left without any choice, I waited for the next lift, since running up the stairs would only cause my asthma to act up. Connect 3's apartment was also on the top floor, so it was impossible for me to run all the way up there.

The apartment door was already open when I reached the door and there were loud crashes heard inside.

The guards at the lift entrance looked at me, puzzled, wondering whether they were needed inside. The 3 apartments on this level were merged into one for the Connect 3; hence, they were 2 guards standing on each side of the lift entrance for security, even though they were already 5 guards below for protection.

I ensured them that everything was all right, before going in to see Caitlyn destroying the whole kitchen. She was smashing everything that is made of glass on the floor and pushing everything off their original position, making a mess out of the kitchen.

'Why? Why!' Caitlyn screamed, smashing a bowl on the kitchen floor.

'Caitlyn, what is wrong with you? You will hurt yourself like this! Stop!' Nate tried to calm her down from the entrance of the kitchen, but to no avail.

Caitlyn just kept screaming, smashing things on the ground. She aimed near the entrance, making sure that no one can come near her.

However, Nate still attempted to get closer to Caitlyn while shouting for her to stop, but Jason restrained him, knowing that the shards of glass on the ground were dangerous and could easily injured him.

'No, Nate. Don't go, let me do it' I whispered from behind, and everyone turned to look at me.

Nate looked at me helplessly, although he was really hurt that Caitlyn wasn't listening to him. 'Mitchie, what's wrong with Caitlyn?'

'Is it Dylan?' Shane asked softly, appearing by my side. I jumped, not realizing that he was there. He looked at me seriously, and squeezed my hand, as if silently wishing that I would tell him the truth.

Should I?

'Caitlyn!' Stephanie suddenly screamed, rushing towards Caitlyn, who was kneeling on the ground. One of her wrist was bleeding and there were cuts on her right leg from the flying shards of glass that hit the ground.

That scream stopped me from saying anything and I released Shane's hold on me, running towards Caitlyn. Nate rushed there before me, but Caitlyn pushed him away, and he nearly knocked into me.

'Go away Nate! Don't come near me!' Caitlyn yelled at him. Nate looked hurt by this rejection, but all I could do was to pat his shoulder before helping Stephanie to support Caitlyn back to her room.

Jason came into the room with the first aid box, while Stephanie and I laid Caitlyn on her bed. While Stephanie bandaged Caitlyn's arm, I took this opportunity to go outside to talk to Nate.

'She is emotionally unstable now. I will talk to her, but please, do not take what happen just now personally' I said, placing my hand on Nate's arm. He nodded silently, but his expression was still pained and hurt.

I looked at him in pity, before glancing at Shane, who was standing behind him. I immediately turned away and walked back into the room, knowing that I would falter if I looked into Shane's eyes. I can't tell the truth, not now.

Caitlyn was all bandaged and cleaned up when I stepped into the room, and I asked Stephanie if we could talk in private. She understood this immediately, and left the room.

'I love him Mitchie. I don't want to lose him.' Caitlyn broke down, tears falling down her cheeks.

I sat on the bed and hugged her, patting her back gently to calm her down. 'Shhh… Don't cry Caitlyn. You know you don't have to break up with him. Even without Dylan's support, as long as we persist on, we can still be with them.'

'Really?'

'Yes Caitlyn, I promise you, I will protect your love for Nate. I will make sure you stay together' I comforted her, and she nodded, still crying.

She cried for a few more minutes, and that broke my heart, because I never want to see her in such a sad state. Because of that, I was determined to keep my promise to her, knowing that if I did, she would never cry again.

'Mitchie, can you please call Nate in?' Caitlyn whispered, drying her tears.

I nodded and got up to leave. 'But Caitlyn, let's not tell them about what Dylan had said, okay?'

She nodded, and I opened the door to asked Nate in. I went out and looked at Shane wearily, hoping that he would not ask any questions. He did not, just led me to the sofa and coaxed me to sleep.

**_ . _ . _ . _ . _ _ . _ . _ . _ . _**

The next morning, the Connect 3 had a photo shoot to do for their album release, and Caitlyn and I went back to our role as personal assistants.

We were all very quiet during the car ride, not wanting to mention yesterday's event, especially since Caitlyn seemed to have finally calmed down and was back with Nate.

We were separated at the photo studio in the company's building, and Caitlyn and I wandered around the building, wearing our uniforms though.

We passed by the outdoor garden located at the middle of the building, and was captured by its beauty. Due to that, I did not watch where I was looking and bumped into someone, almost knocking her down.

'I am so sorry! Are you okay?' I reached out to steady the brunette in front of me, before withdrawing my hand back in surprise.

The brunette girl standing in front of me was the newest star of the company, Bella Lovato. She was a great singer and songwriter, and Caitlyn and I adored her.

'It's okay, I am fine. You are Connect 3's personal assistants?' Bella asked, looking at the name tags we were wearing.

We both nodded silently, since we were star-strucked. Bella laughed at our dumb-founded expressions, and held her hand out to shake hands with us.

'Hi, I am Bella. I will be working with the Connect 3 soon, so we will be seeing each other often. It is nice to meet you today' Bella said, smiling at us.

We shook hands, before her personal assistant hurried her away for her next assignment. 'She is a nice girl, isn't she?' Caitlyn whispered, as we both looked at her walked away.

I nodded and we continued our walk around the building. As the hours passed by, Caitlyn became more cheerful, as if yesterday's events did not occur at all. By the nightfall, Dylan's warning faded away for Caitlyn and I, to an extent that perhaps it did not even happen before.

It wasn't until the next day, when Dylan showed that he isn't joking with us, that we realized just how serious he was.

* * *

**Read it? Enjoy it? Review then! :D**

**As usual, a short preview of the next chapter will be sent out to those who review this chapter! **

**Okay, I know you all are going to hate me for this, but the next chapter can only be out perhaps 2 weeks later. (but please still review to motivate me! :D)**

**So the reviewers, would you like me to: **

1. **send you the preview for Chapter 12 a few days later (after Chapter 11 comes out) but you will need to wait for the full chapter for around 2 – 3 weeks later**

2. **Or would you like me to send you the preview only 1 weeks later, so you just need to wait a few days to one week for the full chapter? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Just to credit: thanks to **_TheSunday_** and **_XxPianogirl98xX_** for their corrections in Chapter 12! You guys rocks! :D**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here – Camp Rock, Twilight, and Vampire Academy.

This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to people dead or alive is purely coincidental.

_***Special thanks to my beta reader: **_**HappyBubbleLove**_*****_

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Deal or No Deal**

_(Mitchie's POV)_

'Mitchie, let's go out.' Shane suddenly declared, grabbing his wallet. We were hanging out at his room, since there were no activities for Connect 3 today.

'Why?' I asked back, feeling a little lazy to want to go out today.

'Well, if you haven't notice, it's Jason birthday in two days, and apparently, we haven't even gotten him a gift yet' Shane explained.

I looked at him in horror, mentally slapping myself. How could I have forgotten about Jason's birthday? So much for being their personal assistant! I hastily got off Shane's bed, and headed to my room to get my bag.

'I always thought it was girls who are good at remembering dates' Shane teased, following me into my room. I smacked his arm for him to shut up, and quickly grabbed my bag.

'Caitlyn, we're going out!' I screamed from outside Nate's door, and got a muffled response in return. God knows what they were doing inside. Jason and Stephanie were at the birdhouse club, so it made shopping for his gift easier a lot easier. After all, we could hide his gift even before he came home.

'So, what should we buy for him?' Shane asked, adjusting his disguises. He was wearing a cap, over-sized sunglasses, and fake moustache. I kept laughing at his moustache, but I knew that we couldn't risk him getting recognized again.

'Another guitar, with his name and the album name engraved on the surface. This way, he can play the guitar while playing for the new album.' I replied cheerfully, putting on my own set of sunglasses and hat.

'That's a really good idea' Shane smiled, kissing me on the lips gently.

'Thanks, I like the reward I got' I replied.

'You are such a cheeky girl' Shane teased, pinching my nose lightly, before pointing to one of the glamorous guitar shops.

'Let's go there' Shane said, holding my hands.

There were hundreds of guitar inside, and I was utterly lost in the selection process. I don't how Shane managed to choose one guitar with so many choices, but he did, and as we waited for the guitar to get engraved, we went to other shops to get new outfits for him to wear during the album promotional period.

It was a whole hour later when we got back to the guitar shop, and when I saw the finished product, I was pretty sure Jason will love this new guitar. We left the shop in a happy mood, and headed to Macdonald on the first level to have our lunch.

'Hey, isn't that Shane from Connect 3?' a girl suddenly asked from behind us, and I froze.

'It is! Let's go get his autograph!' another girl exclaimed. I immediately let go of Shane's hand and turned away, ready to run away, but he grabbed onto me, pulling me back. He looked at me through his sunglasses and I got his meaning: We could announce our relationship openly now if you wanted, we could defy Dylan.

I looked at our intertwined hands, and then at him, thinking about Dylan words. Before I could regret my decision, I swing my hand free from Shane's hold and walked quickly to the mall's entrance without turning back.

This was what we were trained to do when we were mobbed by fans; we walk away and pretended that we were not together with the Connect 3, while the Connect 3 stayed behind to signed autographs like they were alone all along. The reason why we did not do that the other time was because Stephanie was there, and she did not attend the trainings to know this was what we were supposed to do.

I made my way down the right street, since the street on the left led towards the mall's parking lot and I couldn't take Shane's car in case the fan girls were still chasing after him. Tears were threatening to fall, and I quicken my pace, warning myself not to cry in the middle of the streets. I was about to pass a café, when somebody pulled on my arm.

'Mitchie' I looked up, and was shocked to see the last person I was expecting it will be.

'Dylan?' He smirked, looking at me weirdly.

'I was waiting for you for a long time already. Let's go in and talk' he said, pointing into the café. He walked in before I could reply, and I reluctantly followed him, wiping away the un-fallen tears from my eyes.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_(No one's POV)_

'What do you mean when you said you were waiting for me?' Mitchie asked curiously, taking a seat. Dylan had chosen a table at the back of the café, and it was quiet and private.

'It's nothing .I was just waiting for you to walk down this street… after you get chased off by a crowd of fans. You really are so predictable, Mitchie.' Mitchie suddenly froze.

'What…? How do you know about that?' Mitchie asked, before realization flashed past her eyes. 'Wait, you asked that crowd of girls to approach us on purpose, isn't it? Why Dylan?' Dylan smiled smugly.

'Just letting you see how reality works, Mitchie. Today is just a group of ladies that I have specially arranged from our company, but next time, it could be a real group of fans. Are you going to keep running away?' Mitchie shook her head slightly, hands curling into a fist.

'Why do you keep making things difficult for me?'

'I am not against you, Mitchie. At least, not personally. I just need you to leave Shane, leave the Connect 3.'

'All because I am an ordinary girl?' Mitchie asked coldly.

'Yes' replied Dylan, emotionless.  
'

No, I won't leave Shane for a stupid reason like this. No way.' Dylan laughed lightly, shaking his head.

'Who said you had a choice here Mitchie? I remember telling you before that you were going to lose him. I am just keeping to my word now' (A/N: refer to chapter 8) Mitchie stared at him in disbelief.

'I will not leave him, nor will I lose him'

'Don't test my patience, Mitchie. You are no match for me.' Dylan threatened dangerously.

'Why won't you believe in me? I can be the girl for Shane!' Mitchie sighed in frustration.  
Dylan looked at her pointedly.

'Do you really think you are suitable for Shane? Your status is so different from him that it probably seems like you two came from two different worlds. Shane is everything while you are nothing. Do you really think you two are meant to be together?' Those worlds shocked Mitchie, and she had to take in a deep breath before being able to continue.

'What exactly do you want from me?' Mitchie asked softly, knowing that Dylan had to have a motive for asking her to be here. A smirk crept its way onto Dylan's face, as if he could finally talk about the thing he wanted to from the start.

'I am here today to pose you a deal. If you leave Shane, I will not approach Caitlyn or Stephanie to ask them to leave' Mitchie's eyes widened when Stephanie was mentioned, and Dylan looked at her darkly.

'Yes, you think I didn't know about Jason dating Stephanie? I just chose to keep quiet, Mitchie, but I have many connections outside. All your movements are being watched carefully.' Mitchie shivered at the words 'being watched'.

'Why me? Why Shane?'

'Because Shane is the leader of the group and if he were to date a star, he will boost the group's popularity and reduce the damage of his other two teammates dating normal girls if they are accidentally discovered. So, I am planning to match him and Bella together, since they are such a perfect couple.' Dylan replied coldly.

'Bella… Lovato?'

'Yes. She will be working with the Connect 3 soon on a new song and on an episode of Connect 3. It will be a perfect opportunity for them to become a couple, especially if they were to go on We Got Married (A/N: this is a reality series, look below for description) together' Dylan stated as a matter-of-factly.

Mitchie looked at Dylan, completely speechless. She opened her mouth to try and say something, but no words managed to come out.

'I will give you time to consider this deal, but not too long, Mitchie. Especially if you don't want to see your friends get hurt.' Dylan said coldly, before standing up to leave.  
Mitchie hastily stood up and blocked his way.

'No, please don't do this to us. You can't just pull us apart like that. You can't, please.' Mitchie pleaded, tears filling up her eyes again.

'I am sorry Mitchie, for letting this mistake carry on for so long. But this time, I won't give way again. The last incident was a wake-up call, to see how wrong my decision was to let you all date. It is time to make amendments, and I will be cruel and heartless this time if there is a need to be. I await your reply Mitchie.' Dylan looked at her, his expression completely blank.

Mitchie stared at him silently for three seconds, before she ran off, out of the café.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_(Mitchie's POV)_

It hurt; all those words pained me deeply. Why did it have to be so hard to love someone? I wanted to have a simple love, a sweet yet passionate one, but why does mine keep getting more complicated?

I couldn't think straight anymore, and I just ran with all my might, until I had to stop. My asthma was acting up, and I leaned onto a wall of a back alley, taking out my inhaler and inhaling the medicine.

I squatted down, tears bursting out. My breathing was getting difficult because of the crying, but yet, my tears won't stop. I leaned against the wall, looking up to the sky while I just cried out loud, ignoring any stares from a passer-by.

'_I said before that you are going to lose Shane, I am just keeping to my word'_

'_Do you really think you are suitable for Shane?'_

'_I am planning to match Bella and Shane together; they are such a perfect couple'_

'_If you agree to the deal... your friends won't get hurt'_

Dylan's words rang painfully in my head, echoing nonstop.I shook my head, trying to get rid of the voice of my head_. Please, stop it; I do not want to have to choose again, not again,_ I pleaded, tears welling up in my eyes.I crumpled to the ground, feeling as if my heart was being stabbed over and over again.

'Mitchie? Why are you crying?' Someone suddenly asked from the side, and I gasped.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_*We Got Married is a Korean reality series, where two celebrity stars are selected to go through the life of a married couple and experience marriage first-hand. Different challenges and tasks (related to marriage) will be given to them, and they have to complete it together as a couple. [If you would like to find out more, just go Wikipedia and search it] :)_

* * *

**I was wondering, do you all like the story to have a little more drama? Please do tell me your views on this, because I am sure some people do not like drama! Thanks :)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter 12, and if you have any comments on this (constructive criticism is welcome), please do review! You know I love your review s :D**

_**Previews for Chapter 13 will be sent out in 3-4 days time.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, firstly, I would like to apologise to all the reviewers, since I didn't send a preview for this chapter! I was spammed with work this week, so I did not managed to have extra time to send the previews… I am really sorry, please forgive me! :(**

**Secondly, I will be changing my author name to **_**Aoki Rachel **_**so do take note of the change! :)**

**Thirdly, I have written a new Twilight story, so feel free to read it if you like Twilight as well! *Hint Hint* haha…**

**Fourth-ly, there were mixed views for whether you like drama in the story, so I decided to add a little drama but also have some normal sweet romance :) I would like to call the drama an 'obstacle' so stay with me while I keep Dylan alive for a while :P (some of you want him dead, I know, I want to as well!)**

**Fifth-ly, I bet all of you thought it was Shane who found Mitchie, but nope, it's not! (haha) Read on to find out who is it… **

**Lastly, I hoped you like this very late chapter! :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here – Camp Rock, Twilight, and Vampire Academy.

This is a work of friction. Any resemblance to people dead or alive is purely coincidental.

_***Special thanks to my beta reader: **_**HappyBubbleLove**_*****_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Sorting It Out**

'Lissa…' I whispered, wiping my tears away.

Lissa didn't say a word and simply put her arm over my shoulder and lifted me up. I was trembling against her hold, and my skin felt cold against her. Lissa led me to her car parked on the side of the road, and opened the door for me. I slumped back against the car seat, closing my eyes. I felt so tired all of a sudden, and went to a deep sleep unknowingly.

'_Mitchie, we should break up.' Shane said seriously, pulling me towards the door of his apartment._

'_Why Shane? No, I don't want to!' I cried out, struggling against his grip._

'_We have to. You are unsuitable for me, and I never want to see you again.' He replied, opening the door and pushing me outside before letting go of my hand. The tears welled up in my eyes, blurring my vision._

'_Shane, don't you love me anymore?' I whimpered, afraid of his answer. _

'_No I don't. I love Bella Lovato now.' He said coldly, slamming the door in my face._

'NO!' I screamed out, jolting awake. I was sweating and I scanned my surrounding in panic.

'A dream… yet it felt so real' I muttered to myself. I looked through the glass window, and saw Lissa leaning against the front of the car. She had stopped the car in front of a river.

'Hey' I croaked out, climbing out of the car. My throat felt so dry and all of a sudden, I regretted crying just now. Lissa just looked back at me, and smiled.

'Hey' she replied.

'The weather is getting cold huh? Autumn is here, the season of sadness.' I said sadly, joining her at the front of the car. Lissa rubbed her arm with her hands, before sighing deeply.

'I am sorry, Mitchie. I should have stopped Dylan and his stupid plan. You wouldn't have been hurt then.'

I looked at her blankly, before sighing. 'I am fine, Lissa. Right now, I am. There is no way you could have stopped Dylan anyway.'

Both of us stayed silent for a minute, not knowing what to say. What could we have said anyways? Dylan is a son of a b****? Nope, of course we can't say that.

'Why is Dylan so against Connect 3 dating normal girls?' I asked softly, looking at the river. It was so peaceful, so serene, so why can't my love life be like that as well?

Lissa stayed quiet for a few seconds, before finally answering me.

'It's because that when they date normal girls, their fans will be angry or displeased, wondering why it wasn't them who got chosen. The normal girls have the same status as the fans, so the fans will either keep criticizing the couple and not support their love or worse, stop supporting the band. Fans' reactions can be really extreme.'

'And so if the girl is a super star like the Connect 3, the fans will give their blessing?'

'Yes, to a certain extent because both sides match. The fans knew they could never become superstar, and so will give their blessings to the perfect couple. In Connect 3's case, both Bella and Shane have the looks, voice and popularity - they paint a picture perfect.' Lissa answered, looking at me sadly. I nodded slowly, understanding what she was trying to say. But why did it hurt even more when I know Dylan's true intentions?

'I'm still on your side, Mitchie. And I will fight for you. For you and Shane to be together.' Lissa said, eyes flashing with determination. Before I could respond, my phone vibrated in my pocket, and I took it out. There were 3 new messages, 2 missed calls.

I opened up the new text from Shane:

_Mitchie, where are you? I called you two times but you didn't answer either one. I have been driving around this area for one hour already, where exactly are you? Do you still need me to fetch you?_

_-Shane_

I quickly texted back to him.

_Shane-_

_No, I'll talk to you later._

_-Mitchie_

Hitting the send button, I turned back to look at Lissa seriously.

'Lissa, do not fight for me. I will not risk you getting fired from your job. I will talk to Dylan myself.' She looked like she was about to protest, but I stopped her and asked whether we could leave. It was twilight already, and I desperately needed to see Shane. Only he could heal my pain, even if he was one of the causes of my pain. (A/N: I know, irony much? :P)

**_ . _ . _ . _ . _ _ . _ . _ . _ . _**

'Bella Lovato?' I called out in shock, thinking that I might have seen the wrong person.

Lissa had just dropped me off Connect 3's apartment, and I was puzzled by this familiar-looking brunette standing at the back entrance. She turned back, and seemed surprised to see me.

'Mitchie. So it is really you. Do you think we could talk in private?' I nodded, totally confused. She led me to her car parked at the side of the parking lot and we went inside to talk in private.

'Bella Lovato, are you here to see the Connect 3?' I asked politely once we settled down in her red BMW.

'Just call me Bella. And no, I'm actually here to talk to you.' She replied, looking at me weirdly.

'Me?' I replied, still confused. Why would someone like Bella want to speak to me?

She smiled a little at my expression.

'You are Shane's girlfriend, isn't it?' I gasped in shock.

'Erm… Ye… No… Not Re..really' I stammered, totally blowing my cover. She laughed, looking really amused.

'It's okay Mitchie. Dylan told me about you, and I am here to talk to you about his plan.'

I could only stare at her, completely speechless. Bella turned her body so she was looking straight, avoiding my gaze.

'Look Mitchie, I am not going to snatch him with you. I don't want to be a third-party. If you are with Shane, then I will decline the invitation to go on We Got Married together with Shane. We should not start anything when he already has a girlfriend' she explained, still not looking at me. I shifted in my seat as well, but did not say anything.

'Dylan said you are giving him up, are you really going to?' She asked timidly. I shrugged, not knowing what to say. She sighed, and turned back to look at me.

'Look, I will keep my promise. I will not go with Shane if you are with him. Only if you have given him up before I will approach him. I will not force you in any way, all right?' she assured me, looking at me sincerely. Bella was really a nice girl and I could tell that she was saying the truth.

'I will. Do you mind if I go now?' I asked her, wanting to see Shane soon.

She nodded, flashing me a relieved smile. Did she really think I would react in a violent way? Actually, I would if I was her, since I am like a third party.

I nodded at her gratefully, and stepped out of the car.

I quickly went into the lift and let out the breath that I was holding. What exactly should I do now? It was late already, around 9pm at night. The car trip took longer than we thought due to some traffic. When the lift door opened, I suddenly dreaded to go into the apartment. Will Shane asked me where I went today? Should I tell him about Dylan?

I slowly walked to the apartment door, before opening the main door slowly and quietly. Shane was asleep on the couch, probably waiting for me, while the others were nowhere to be seen. I crept over to Shane silently, before staring at his beautiful face.

A wave of pain swept past my heart suddenly, causing a tear to fall from my eyes. How can I leave Shane? How will I be able to live without him? How can I give up everything after what we have been through?

I can't… can I?

* * *

**So, do you like this chapter? Please review to tell me!**

**I have been getting lesser hits, so I am not sure whether there are still readers out there… If you could, please do at least inform me whether you are still with me! Thank you so much! :)**

**Anyway, the preview will come out this weekend, and the chapter will probably be next week or so, so review if you want the story fast! **

**Thank You again for reading! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so here is the chapter that will determine everything! :)**

**Firstly, a big THANK YOU to all who have reviewed the last chapter, it gave me lots of motivation and happiness knowing that there are readers out there following me :)**

**Secondly, I am very sorry to my 2 readers: **_babykjf101 _**and **_BandS4ever _**for not being able to send you the previews! :( I now have limited computer time where I can only use the computer during weekends due to heavy workload, so I AM REALLY SORRY! (Sunday in America, will be Monday in my country)**

**And this brings me to my next point; if you would like to receive the preview, please remember to review before the weekend ends! I have no control over when the next chapter will come out because I can only post it up using my phone, so please forgive me for that! ~.~ If you can't wait for the next chapter, review to get the preview :D**

**Anyway, back to the story... I hope all of you will like it! :P**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here – Camp Rock, Twilight, and Vampire Academy.

This is a work of friction. Any resemblance to people dead or alive is purely coincidental.

_***Special thanks to my beta reader: **_**HappyBubbleLove**_*****_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: The Final Decision **

'I thought about it the whole night yesterday, and I realized I can't leave Shane, Lissa. It is just impossible; I will just have to talk to Dylan about it.' I said through the phone.

'Yes, you should. I will head over there as well; you will need the additional support to get through that thick-head of his' Lissa replied. I laughed.

'All right, I'll see you later then' I slowed down my pace as I moved towards Dylan's office, trying to think of ways to argue with him. After watching Shane sleep last night, I knew my heart wouldn't be able to take it if I leave him. Especially for a stupid reason like I wasn't suitable for him. Hell to those matching couples.

I walked a few more steps, lost in my thought. I wasn't watching where I was going, so I accidentally bumped into someone passing by, causing her to stumble a few steps back.

'I am sorry! Are you ok… Wait, Alice?' I asked in shock, staring at the familiar blonde in front of me.

Alice glared at me, straightening her top. 'You again, Mitchie' she snarled, furious.

That made me angry in return. What did I do to deserve her anger? She was the one who tried to seduce my boyfriend! After Shane 'explained' to me on that one episode of Connect 3 TV series, she mysteriously disappeared, only to re-appear on the news a week later with the gossip that she was dating a new hot star.

'What are you doing here?' I asked coldly, frowning at the thought that she might still have some connection with the Connect 3.

She flipped her silky blonde hair behind her shoulders, smirking at me. 'Well, I was with my boyfriend. He is the same company with Connect 3, you know. And guess what, Dylan gave us his _blessings, _unlike a certain couple' she sneered, a smug look plastered on her face.

Damn! She must have known about the stupid deal of Dylan. 'Well, I guess it means that your boyfriend isn't _popular_ enough to have restrictions' I replied innocently, though my words were dipped with sarcasm.

Alice glared even more furiously at me, before saying in a very low voice. 'Listen up Mitchie. If I don't get to have Shane, you won't too. Don't forget that' she threatened, before stalking off.

I snapped my head to her direction, frowning. I was not frightened by Alice herself; it was the high possibility that her words may come true that made me fear.

No, I won't lose Shane. I can't.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

'Stephanie?' I whispered to myself, watching silently at the scene unfolding in front of me.

I was heading towards Dylan's office, when I passed by a corner to see Dylan and Stephanie in a conversation.

Stephanie looked very upset, and tears were already present in her eyes. She seemed to be controlling herself to not cry. On the other hand, Dylan looked very smug, and he had that cold, hard look that was present the other day when he told me about his deal.

Dylan said something again, and that seemed to be the last straw for Stephanie. She lowered her head, and headed in my direction, since she couldn't take it anymore. When I blocked her way, she looked up, and was surprised to see me. Tears were already streaming down her cheeks, and she ran off, bumping shoulders with me in the process.

Seeing her tear-streaked face, I just couldn't contain my anger any longer.

'Damn it Dylan! You told me you wouldn't approach them!' I yelled furiously, stomping towards him.

A look of surprise and shock flashed past his features when he saw me, but those quickly turned to a smug look when he heard what I said.

'Wipe that smile off your face, Dylan, before my fist connects with your face' I growled, grabbing him by his collar.

I have never been violent in my life, much less getting really angry. However, due to that, if you managed to piss me off, you are in for big trouble.

'You did not give me a reply.' He replied coldly, staring into my eyes.

'That doesn't give you an excuse to hurt them' I hissed, completely disgusted by his actions.

He shoved me off, pushing me to the wall. 'I am warning you Mitchie, I am not someone you can push over. You did not give me a reply, and I am not entitled to wait for one. I told you before, I WILL make you leave Shane, and that's for sure' he said fiercely.

'I will not let you have your ways.' I snarled, before turning to leave. I ran off towards the same direction as Stephanie, wanting to find her.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

'Hi, I was wondering whether you saw a brunette girl with tanned skin passing by here?' I asked a cleaner lady who was wiping the glass windows of the company.

'Yes, she went towards that exit' she replied, pointing to the door leading to the roof top.

Wait a minute, ROOF TOP? NO! I rushed up the stairs, taking two steps at once. I had to stop to catch my breath when I reached the top; my asthma seemed to be acting up. I ignored that, and pushed the door to the rooftop open, walking out quickly.

'Stephanie!' I called out, relieved, when I see that she was sitting down on the ground, her back against one of the walls.

'Mitchie. Hi.' She replied softly, wiping her tears away.

I sat beside her, bringing her into a hug. 'I am sorry Stephanie; you were not supposed to be approached at Dylan at all'

She sobbed against my shoulders, her pain mirroring mine. Who would want to ever leave the love of their life?

'I..didn't know… it would be… this hard… Mitchie. I just… wanted to be with… Jason' she said, in between sobs, her voice cracking at the mention of Jason.

It was Déjà vu. I cringed at the memory flashing past my mind.

_'I love him Mitchie. I don't want to lose him.' Caitlyn broke down, tears falling down her cheeks._

_I sat on the bed and hugged her, patting her back gently to calm her down. 'Shhh… Don't cry Caitlyn. You know you don't have to break up with him. Even without Dylan's support, as long as we persist on, we can still be with them.'_

_'Really?'_

_'Yes Caitlyn, I promise you, I will protect your love for Nate. I will make sure you stay together' I comforted her, and she nodded, still crying._

'I… will protect your love for Jason, Stephanie. I will.' I whispered, a tear falling down my cheeks. My decision was made.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

It was better to be the only one hurting, rather dragging 2 other down with you. Shane would be better off with Bella, especially since she was a nice girl. Nate… he deserved to be with Caitlyn, they loved each other. And Jason… I could never hurt Jason, since Stephanie was probably the first girl who loved him as much as he does to her. Many people find Jason too childish, but actually, he had a matured side that you need to find out slowly, and I was so glad Stephanie could see that. I can't bear to break them apart.

'Dylan, just let me have one last date with him. One last date.' I asked softly, my heart breaking with every word I spoke.

I was back in Dylan's office, and by the look of my face, he immediately lightened up, knowing that I am bringing the news he want.

He played his trump card – my friends – and he knew he would win. I would never let anything happen to my friends.

'Okay. But make sure you keep our little secret deal to yourself.' He answered with a tone of satisfaction.

Did he really want me to leave so much? Well, he definitely got his wish.

* * *

**I KNOW! All of you are gonna hate me now for breaking them apart.. :( But hey, I will be giving them their deserved endings (LOVE; you will never know whether is it a happy or sad ending ^.^), just that I would like to make the process a different and exciting one.**

**And I mean its true that you wouldn't let anything happen to your friends, right? I hope you will be able to understand Mitchie's intentions and decisions! **

**Anyway... please do _REVIEW_! (haha) It will get interesting, I promise :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Firstly, I am very sorry for this late chapter! Schoolwork has just been too much for me to handle recently…  
Anyway, many of you were wondering why Mitchie did not tell Shane about the deal, so I included a small part at the front to further explain why… Hope it explains things better ^.^**

**To reply: **

**BandS4ever****: I live in Singapore :D**

**reviewers who wanted Dylan dead: I will consider all of your suggestions :P**

**Rose1990****: You are back, my drama fan! :)**

**So… I hope all of you enjoy this chapter! This is my longest chapter ever… haha… There is also various POVs for this chapter, so do take note of which perspective you are reading in! :D**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here – Camp Rock, Twilight, and Vampire Academy.

This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to people dead or alive is purely coincidental.

_***Special thanks to **_**Phantom Puppeteer**_** for helping me beta this chapter**__*****_

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Goodbye**

'_Why did you agree to Dylan's deal, Mitchie? You sould have just told Shane, he would have stoodd by you…'_

'_Yes I know'_

'_Then… why?'_

'_Because I knew he would have given up everything for me, Lissa. You think I didn't know that?'_

'_Give up everything for you?'_

'_Yes, everything. His dream, his fans. He would have risked everything for me'_

'_Then you should have trust him, Mitchie'_

'_Trust him and then what? No one knows what will happen in the future, Lissa. What if we still broke up in the end and it is not because of Dylan? What if all of that happens only after he gave up his dream? He can't go back the same road anymore then.'_

'_No one can predict the future…'_

'_Exactly, Lissa. Which is why I can't tell him. I won't risk everything, especially if it means he will lose his music and fans.'_

'_Mitchie…'_

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

**(Mitchie's POV)**

I jolted awake, the conversation that had taken place between Lissa and me replaying in my mind. Lissa came to visit earlier when she heard of my decision and had unwillingly left when I stood with my choice.

I sat up and went to the bathroom in the guest room to wash up. It was going to be a long and painful day, and yet, there was nothing I could do about it. I could only pray that things would not end as badly as I imagined it would.

'Mitchie? Are you ready to go out?' Shane came into my room, grinning happily. It had been days since I spent time with him, so he was thrilled when I asked him if we could go out on a special date today. Of course, he did not know the true reason behind this date yet.

'Yes, give me a minute' I said, combing my hair. I had put on a special dress for this date, because I wanted Shane to remember me in this way.

'You look exceptionally beautiful today' Shane whispered lovingly in my ear, placing his arm around my shoulder possessively .

I hugged his waist as we walked out of my room. 'Really? That is good then.'

We walked to the living room where the gang was hanging out. The moment Jason saw us, his eyes widened in realization and he immediately rushed to block the main door from our view.

'Seriously? You guys are going out on my birthday? Why on my birthday!' Jason whined, stretching his arms out to defend the door.

I looked at him in guilt, knowing I had chosen a bad day to separate from them. But I was not the decision-maker anymore.

'I am sorry, Jason. Look, I have a special surprise for you in my room, and here is the key. The room should remain locked until 9pm today, okay? You can only go in and take a look at 9pm' I said soothingly, passing him the key.

Jason reluctantly left the door to take the key from me. Shane took this opportunity to shove him aside playfully and pulled me towards the main door.

'HEY! YOU CHEATERS!' Jason yelled behind us, and I heard Nate pulling him back. Shane laughed happily, and I smiled. I would definitely miss this laugh a lot.

Turning back, I took a last look at the main door. The door that led to a place that housed many of my happiest moments. The door that led to a place I was glad to call home, where my friends were there to welcome me home every day.

The door that I would never open again.

Pushing the grim thoughts out of my mind, I turned my back against the door for the last time, forcing a smile on my face. It was not the time to get upset yet.

'So, where should we go?' Shane asked casually, swinging his arm around my neck. We have decided to forgo our disguises today, and Shane felt very comfortable because of it.

'I was thinking of going back to Camp Rock. I miss that place a lot, and I also prepared a picnic for it' I said, swinging the picnic basket up.

'Camp Rock site?' Shane looked at me, a little surprised.

'Yes, Popstar' I replied. The place where our love first blossom should also be the place where it shall all end.

He nodded his head. 'Hmm… I miss that place a lot as well'

'Then… let's go!' I laughed excitedly, racing Shane to his car. Yes, I should be as happy as I could today.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

'Wow, this place hasn't changed at all' Shane commented, closing his car door before locking the car. We have just reached the camp site, and it was already 5 plus in the afternoon. The journey here was long enough, and we even had to call Brown to ask him to get us past security at the camp gate.

'Yes… It is still so peaceful here' I replied, closing my eyes to feel the cool breeze.

'Let's go to the lakeside, we can have our picnic there' Shane said, holding my hand. We walked there in silence, both enjoying the beautiful scenery around us.

'Wait here for me, Mitchie' Shane said suddenly, before dashing off to the canteen area that we had just approached.

From the big window of the canteen, I could see what is happening inside, and realized Shane had gone in to help a cleaner lady with a spot on the ceiling that she could not reach while cleaning.

'Well well well, looks like someone isn't a big jerk after all' I teased as Shane came running back to my side after helping the lady.

'Of course, have you forgotten that you have changed me for the better? I am forever indebted to you' Shane replied teasingly as well, clutching my hand tightly.

I smiled to myself, knowing that I gave him something nice to remember me about. Yes, I changed him for the better, and he should just remember that part.

We soon reached the lakeside, and we set up the picnic. Time passed too quickly than I wished it could, and it was nearing 9pm when I checked my watch for the 100th time.

Farewell was now nearing, but yet, I was not prepared at all. My throat felt dry and parched all of a sudden. My palms became sweaty and my heartbeat quickened till it became a hard to breathe. My stomach twisted as I thought about the bombshell that I am about to drop on Shane.

No, I can't do this yet. Not now.

'I need to use the washroom' I choked out as I abruptly stood up and ran towards the canteen area, leaving a very confused Shane behind.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

**(Nate's POV)**

'Jason, will you stop jumping around and just open the door. Seriously, man' I groaned in frustration, staring angrily at Jason.

Due to Jason's excitement, he just could not get the key into the keyhole of the door. I rolled my eyes, resisting the urge to smack him on the head as his hands fumble yet again, failing to even get the key in place.

Stephanie laughed, taking the key from Jason. 'Let me open it instead'

The moment the door clicked open, Jason dashed into the room, hugging the new guitar he found on the bed. We all thought that was the surprise, but yet, there were still one letter placed on the bed, and it was addressed to all four of us.

Caitlyn looked at it curiously, and went to open it, reading it out loudly for us.

_Dear Jason, Stephanie, Nate and Caitlyn,_

_By the time you are reading this letter, we would have already met for the last time. I am sorry that this had to happen on Jason's birthday, but I have decided to leave. I will be breaking up with Shane, and this decision is influenced by no one, so do not ask why. I am sorry again. All four of you will always be my best friends forever, and please do not attempt to find me. I would like to be left alone. I love you guys. Please take care of Shane for me._

_Mitchie._

All of a sudden, my mind went blank. What was Mitchie babbling about in her letter? She is leaving us? I could not stop the feeling of dread that was festering in my heart. Something was definitely wrong here.

'What… is this?' Jason, even being the slowest in reaction time, understood that something is wrong.

Caitlyn was plainly shocked. Her fingers tightened on the letter to a painful extent, as the paper crushed in her grip, her knuckles turning white. Her whole body trembled and she kept mumbling 'influenced by no one'. Before I could ask her what had happened, Stephanie grabbed my arm.

'Call Shane now' Stephanie said worriedly, and I swiftly took out my phone, dialing his number.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

**(Shane's POV)**

'Hello?' I answered my phone after it rang.

'_Shane!' _Nate's urgent voice came from the other line, and did he just sound relieved? _'Listen dude, you got to get out of there right now'_

'What the hell are you talking about, Nate?' I asked, confused.

'_Mitchie is going to break up with you, so RUN!'_ Nate yelled the last word, his tone urgent.

'Seriously man, this joke is not funny AT ALL' I emphasized on my last two words as well, not sure why they decided to prank us at this point of time.

'_He is not joking Shane, Mitchie wrote us a letter saying she is leaving and breaking up with you. So go!'_ Stephanie voice came on the phone next, her voice as urgent as Nate, maybe even bordering on desperation.

'Why would Mitchie break up with me suddenly? Not you as well Stephanie, this joke is not funny' I answered, annoyed at their little joke. What was their problem? Why were they so intent on running my date?

Nate came back on the phone and before I could hear finish listening to what he wanted to say, something behind startled me.

It came as soft as a whisper, yet each word she said cut through me like a knife. 'They are not joking Shane, I really am breaking up with you' Mitchie said seriously, looking at me with her eyes full of sorrow.

I frantically scanned her face looking for tell-tale signs that she was just playing along with the group's prank. I found none.

Suddenly, it was as if the chirping of birds, the noise of the insects, the rusting of the trees was none-existent. Silence filled the air, and emptiness seemingly surrounded me. My hands fell limply to my side, and I didn't even notice that my phone had slipped out of my hand.

'What are you talking about Mitchie?'

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

**(Caitlyn's POV)**

'Shane!' Nate yelled, before he reluctantly closed his phone.

'What? What happen?' I asked worriedly, hands gripping the letter tightly.

'It is a gone case. I heard Mitchie's voice, and I am sure she is going to break up with him now' Nate replied sadly.

'I will call them again' Stephanie said with forced calmness, dialing Mitchie's number. Nate tried Shane's phone number too, but both of them did not answer.

Looks like the worst had happened.

'Jason and I will go and find them. Brown called me just now to ask me why are we going to Camp Rock for since he assumed we are with Shane and Mitchie, so we will head down there now' Nate said calmly, signaling Jason to follow him.

I nodded numbly, my grip on the letter tighter than before. Why did Mitchie suddenly want to leave? Could it be because of Dylan? No it could not be, Mitchie said she would not give up at all, and she even reassured me last night.

Then why?

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

**(Mitchie's POV)**

'What are you talking about, Mitchie?' Shane asked, confused.

I strolled towards him, my heart racing faster with every step I took. I took in quick breaths, keeping my composure.

'I am leaving you' I replied softly, trying to keep the guilt out of my voice.

Shane laughed nervously. 'Look, it is too sudden Mitchie, why? You can't be serious…'

'Yes, I am. I am tired of being with you already.'

'What the hell are you talking about Mitchie? We had so much fun just a moment ago!' Shane snapped suddenly, his eyes reflecting his frustration and confusion.

'Don't you get it? I want a normal life; I want to show everyone who my boyfriend is, I want to walk together with him openly, I want to hug, kiss, snuggle and make-out with him in public! But you can't give me those!' I burst out suddenly, screaming. _No, I do not need all that, all I need is you. I don't want to go on, please stop me from going on, Shane._

Shane was at a loss of words. His eyes widened in realisation, before he finally said something. 'I could do all that'

I shook my head agitatedly. 'No you can't. Not without disguises!' _I don't mind disguises if I could be with you. Don't let me continue._

'I don't care, Mitchie. We can go open if you want; I told you before that I don't mind!' Shane insisted, stepping one step closer to me.

I took one step further away from him. 'But I don't a million girl fans hating me! You have a responsibility, Shane. You can't just step away from it like that; you have to be accountable to your fans. You can't disappoint your fans just like that!' I yelled, getting breathless. _I don't care if they hate me, just be with me Shane, just hold on to me._

'Mitchie…' Shane pleaded, one tear falling down his cheeks. He finally realized that this was really happening.

'Just let me go Shane, I am tired already' I said quietly, putting on a calm front. _No, I am never tired with you. Please don't let me go! Don't let me hurt you. I don't want to hurt us, Shane._

'How can you be so calm? Have you planned this?' Shane demanded, his voice rising, his hands curling into fists.

'Yes. I wanted to break away from you for a long time. I just had to choose my time correctly.' I answered coldly. _I don't want to; I want to stay with you forever. Just tell me to stay, I would this time._

'Are you really that keen on leaving me? Don't you love me anymore?' Shane asked sadly, his voice cracking. 'If you aren't happy, we could… always start anew… Just don't leave me, Mitchie…'

I looked at him in the eyes, fixing my heartless stare on him. 'No, I do not love you anymore. It's over between us.' _I am lying! I am Shane, please believe in me and hold on to me!_

Shane was speechless by my reply, his saddened eyes staring at me in disbelief. My breath hitched and I knew I would break down soon if I don't end this now.

'Goodbye Shane. Let us never meet again' I said my final words, before turning to leave. _No, ask me to stay, please Shane. Don't let me leave._

I walked away quickly, before sprinting away when I realized that Shane was not coming after me. He believed me; he believed that I did not love him anymore. I shattered his heart completely.

I reached Lissa's car at the car park, and had to take out my inhaler since my asthma was acting up. I had informed Lissa beforehand to come and fetch me at this time. The moment I got into the car, the tears finally flow out uncontrollably, breaking my calm façade.

It was really over now.

* * *

**How was it? Review and tell me! :D**

_**Just like Mitchie dropping a bombshell on Shane, I am going to drop a bombshell on you guys too… That is, the next chapter will only be up two months later! I am really sorry! **_

_**It is my exam period now, so I have no choice but to give up my computer time for studying… I hope all of you can understand my situation…**_

_**Anyway, I hope that you guys will not give up on this story and keep the reviews coming in! I will be back in two months time so hopefully, you guys will wait for me! ^.^**_

_**P.S. As a farewell gift, will you all help me hit 100 reviews? :P**_


End file.
